I love you, for a long time
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Leur revanche était arrivée avec un cri perçant et sans que personne ne la voit venir. Attention: Slash, Threesome et Evil! TimeTravel. [Update: Mensuel]
1. 00 - Notes & RaR

**Titre:** At last… too late?

**Auteur:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages:** canon!couples, Seth/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett/Leah, Jacob/Edward,

**Public:** M

**Déni:** Je ne possède pas Twilight. Arrgh !

**Avertissements:** Character's death, MPreg, Genderswap.

**Sommaire:** **Leur revanche était arrivée avec un cri perçant et sans que personne ne la voit venir.**

**Notes:** Suite au concours '_I love you… for a long time'_. **Scénario n°5** _(Il/Elle a trop attendu avant de déclarer sa flamme. Il/Elle regrette d'être passé/e à côté du grand amour)_ **Mots à inclure: **_Papillon, Horloge, Kâma-Sûtra, Orchidée, Bougie, Etoile, Guitare._

**Beta(s): **

**Graphiques :**

* * *

...

* * *

**_11 Octobre 2012_**

_Voici donc le Chapitre 0 de cette histoire ou comme je l'appelle, le chapitre des notes, remerciements, réponses aux reviews… Le concours, "I love you for a long time" est fini depuis longtemps, il me semble, mais il me plaisait donc je me suis prêtée au jeu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez! Si vous aimez Twilight, allez lire mon OS sur Marcus "Un homme patient" et laissez-moi vos impressions!_

* * *

...

* * *

**_12 Octobre 2012_**

* * *

___Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Le début es intéressant prennent._  
_ Mais j'ai du mal avec les couples. Pas qu'ils me dérange, je les aiment même beaucoup. Mais je comprend pas bien, leah va entrer dans le couple emmet/rosalie, et il y aura un edward/jacob? Ou juste des suggestions? (Désolé si je te prend la tête)_  
_ En tout cas j'espère que c'est ça, j'aime pas le edward/bella et le jacob/nessie._  
___ Merci, et bonne continuation._

* * *

Merci! Donc ça va être un Rosalie/Emmett/Leah, un Edward/Jacob et un Jasper/Seth. Voilà... J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant!

* * *

...

* * *

_**13 Octobre 2012**_

* * *

___Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_salut !  
déjà merci, d'avoir repondue aux questions de ma précèdente review.  
j'aime beaucoup les couples que tu a choisie, et j'ai hate de voir la suite ! je me demande comment tu va faire avec les couples déjà former?  
mais revenons a ce chapitre; le pov de jasper etait aussi bien pour moi que celui e seth, bien qu'ils sois trés different.  
celui de seth etait plus triste marquant la detresse de seth. alors que celui la met plus en avat le desir et l'amour mutuelle qu'ils se porte.  
ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que aucun des deux ne fait rien... je veut dire que jasper étant empathe il devrait sentir que seth l'aime ! et seth lui étant imprégner il ne evrait pas étre déséspéré et beaucoup plus mal de ne pas étre avec son ame-soeur? surtout aprés cinq ans? a moins que ce soit un besoin pour la suite de l'histoire? (désolée encore pour toute ces questions)  
je me demane aussi; C'EST QUOI CE JOUR? LE JOUR DE LEUR REVANCHE? MAIS LA REVANCHE DE QUI?! LES VOLTURI? rhaaaa ! je veut savoir. la patience c'est pas mon fort moi.  
et j'ai bien aimer le lemon ! méme si il etait pas long... il m'as bien accrocher. alors BRAVO !  
je voulais aussi te dire que j'aime déjà beaucoup ta fic ! (oui seulement aux bout de deux chapitres...) et puis meme si les chapitres ne sont pas long, ils sont de qualité (a mon avis) et en plus tu poste rapidement. j'éspere que tu continuera comme ça !  
merci, et bonne chance pour la suite !  
ps; désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes._

* * *

Je t'en prie, c'est normal. J'essaie de répondre aux questions sans faire de spoiler donc, si parfois ça ne paraît pas assez clair, désolé :)

Je suis contente que les couples te plaisent, je les aime aussi! XD Pour savoir comment je vais faire avec les couples déjà formés... hmm... il faudra attendre le chapitre 8! Je vais te dire qu'après, il y aura un POV Jacob (posté dans la soirée), puis celui d'Edward, un POV inconnu, un récit à la 3ème personne, puis de nouveau, Seth et Jacob.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, avec les différents POV, c'est qu'un même évènement peut être vu et ressentit de différentes façons. J'ai voulu faire en sorte que celui de Seth soit plus doux-amer, oscillant entre la personnalité inhérente de Seth, qui est très joyeuse et le ressentit de l'imprégnation, qui est plutôt triste. Jasper, quant à lui, sait bien que Seth est amoureux mais il ne sait pas pour l'imprégnation. Jasper est tiraillé entre l'envie de découvrir la possibilité d'une relation avec Seth et sa gratitude envers Alice dont il est persuadé d'être le compagnon.

Le jour de leur revanche... Il faut lire la suite pour comprendre! Nyark!

Les lemons seront pas longs, je suis pas vraiment douée pour ça :)

Je te remercie pour ton soutien et tes reviews qui font plaisir! Et ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai vu pire (mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de t'améliorer! :D)

* * *

_Merci à Mimix-Xera, dark-shany, Mlle Lol Black Moon, bzhshal, haty74 et pyreneprincesse de suivre mon histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**14 Octobre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_Guest (alias Mlle Lolblack Moon)  
_

___J'aime bien le changement de POV à chaque chapitre. Tu ne nous donnes pas beaucoup d'indice pour la suite. Je suis impatiente que "ce jour arrive"._

* * *

Salut Guest! Et merci de suivre cette histoire! J'aimerais quand même avoir un nom à mettre afin de ne pas te confondre avec d'autres 'guest' :) Encore un peu de patience!

* * *

...

* * *

_**15 Octobre 2012  
**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_Mlle Lolblack Moon  
_

_C'est encore moi. "Guest" alias Mlle Lolblack Moon. (j'ai pas compris pourquoi je suis pas apparu la dernière fois)_  
_ Chapitre préféré pour le moment mais en total fan de Jakedward c'est un peu normal :-)_  
_ Je commence a penser que la revanche viendra des filles. Allez, je suis sur la bonne voie ou non?_

* * *

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive parfois que ça bug. :) Ah! Une Jakeward fan! C'est un de mes couples préférés aussi! Quant à savoir si tu es sur la bonne voie... peut-être XD.

* * *

_Merci à Elsa Black-Snape, Dahud pour avoir favoriser cette histoire!_

* * *

_**15 Octobre 2012**_

* * *

___Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

___Sora-sama_

_Coucou !_  
_ J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Pour deux raison: la 1er j'aime ton écriture. Ce qui est bizarre pour pour moi vue que d'habitude je préfère les dialogues, mais la j'aime !_  
_ La deuxième: je. Suis. Une. Fan. De. Jacob ! C'est aussi simple que ça. Je l'adore !_  
_ Merci, pour ce chapitre._

* * *

Merci! Merci! Je suis contente! Notre petit loup a beaucoup de fans! Ceux doit être les yeux de chiot... J'espère que le prochain te plaira autant!

* * *

_Mlle Lol Black Moon_

_Je suis perdue!Et j'adore ça. La première qui me vient à l'esprit c'est Rosalie. Mais non, c'est pas elle. Un mari idiot, BANCO! Emmett est un idiot. Une vie sexuelle débridée, Re BANCO! Emmett est CHAUD CHAUD CHAUD. Des enfants? Rosalie est assez cruelle et arriviste pour créer des nouveaux nés. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais. J'imagine bien la petite Alice avec un père en institut PSY. Trop douce la petite Alice. Ou alors tu nous sort un nouveau perso?_  
_ Allez, j'ai plus envie de deviner, j'ai envie de lire moi!_

* * *

J'espère laisser un peu de suspens quand même! La suite te donnera la réponse que tu attends!

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Salut !_  
_ Encore un chapitre agréable a lire._  
_ Je trouve ton écriture très fluide, et facile a lire._  
_ Ce chapitre, me semble important pour la suite. Même sans le lemon a mon avis ça va être le déclancheur de certaines choses._  
_ D'ailleurs... Le leeeeemon ! Je mentirez pas. Je préfère quand jacob es "dessous" en va dire. Mais ça me gêne pas, vu que c'était court. Mais j'espère quant même qu'ils alternent les rôles !_  
_ Merciiiiii !_

* * *

Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir! Ils vont alterner, ne t'en fais pas, même si mon Jacob sera un tantinet plus dominant, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se verra pas beaucoup, j'essaierai de satisfaire tout le monde, surtout nos tourtereaux! XD

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Je vais me permettre d'espéré: c'est bella-la-mochetée? Je pense a elle d'abord par ce que je l'aime pas, mais aussi parce que pour moi, edward es le plus idiot des cullen ! Il es comme un petit chien devant elle. Et elle a eut nessi, tu nous cache pas d'autre enfants? Je pense pas que ce soit rosalie a mon avis elle es la plus fidèle a sa famille (mais je me base sur le film la) peut-être alice? Elle était en HP elle ca serai le moyen de laisser le champ libre pour seth._  
_ J'ai hâte ! Vite la suite_

* * *

Comme le dernier chapitre était assez court, je me permet de poster un peu en avance ce nouveau chapitre: **LE** chapitre!

* * *

**_Allez voir mon profil, un lien devrait vous intéresser!_**

* * *

...

* * *

_**16 octobre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews**  
**_

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Je...Oh mon dieu !_  
_ Tu m'a totalement scotché! J'avait des doutes sur bella et alice mais franchement tu a tellement bien ficeler ça que j'en suis impressionnée! L'histoire d'alice, que bella et nessi soit ses "enfants" que nessi a osé faire ça a jacob... Mais ça nous arrange en même temps._  
_ C'est l'un des chapitres pour cette saga, qui ma passionnée autant je pense._  
_ Vraiment bravo!_  
_ J'ai hâte de voir la suite. Merci!_  
_ Ps; pour carlisle que va tu faire?Le tué? Non! Je le vois bien avec un volturi moi non?_

* * *

Yeah! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! En même temps, je trouve la relation entre Bella et Alice trop bizarre... En plus, Alice était en institut psychiatrique et Dieu seul sait ce que les employés pouvaient faire sans aucune répercussion à cette époque! Puis l'imprégnation de Renesmée par Jacob, j'aime vraiment pas! C'est complètement illogique! Je veux dire, elle peut projeter ses pensées! Dieu seul sait quels sous-effets elle peut avoir. Pour Carlisle, tu vas voir!

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Je suis d'accord avec toi pour alice. sa confiance en bella est étrange._  
_ Ce chapitre es a la fois satisfaisant et triste. Satisfaisant pour la mort des trois garce! et triste pour la mort de tous les autres._  
_ Que va t'il ce passer maintenant? Le chant de jacob va marché hein?! Un retour dans le passé? De "simple" résurrection? Ou seth va t'il se réincarner? Vraiment j'adore! tu fait un sans faute!_  
_ Dit, l'histore va t'elle bientôt finir ou commence t'elle seulement? Et tu prévoie combien de chapitre? Merci_

* * *

La réciproque est vraie. Dans l'épisode 2 de Twilight, Bella n'écrit qu'à Alice. Pas Emmett, Edward ou un autre membre de la famille. Juste Alice. Pour savoir le pourquoi du comment du chant, le prochain chapitre!

* * *

_larosesurleau_

_pauvre famille alice était vraiment folle et dire que tout le reste de la famille étaient en danger pendant toutes ses années et pauvre seth il ne reste plus que jasper ,édward et jake je les plein_

* * *

J'espère que le prochain chapitre te donnera un peu plus de joie!

* * *

_Mlle Lol Black Moon_

_Waou! Pas le temps de rewiever (bilingue absolue) que le dernier chapitre est déjà poster. Bon que te dire à par que J'AVAIS RAISON! C'est ALICE le poison. Bon OK je l'ai vu venir, mais j'avoue que tu m'as bluffé avec la filiation de Bella (alias BEURK !) et celle de Renesmé (alias le poux!)._

* * *

Oui, Dieu seul sait ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas. Puis Alice est vraiment bizarre. Tous ces électrochocs ont dû lui bousiller le cerveau d'une certaine manière.

* * *

_Mlle Lol Black Moon_

_Voilà, c'est définitif je te déteste!_  
_ Comment tu peux faire mourir Seth? C'est mon MAMOUR D'AMOUR! Et Jasper il va faire quoi maintenant?_  
_ Ok t'as sauvegardé Jacob et Edward, mais quand même. T'exagères. _  
___ En même temps, fallait pas parler de réincarnation, maintenant t'es obligé d'écrire la suite. Allez hop, au boulot!_

* * *

Mais non tu ne me détestes pas! *yeux de chiot* La suite arrive!

* * *

_Merci à larosesurleau d'avoir favoriser cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

___**22 Octobre 2012**_

* * *

___Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

___sora-sama_

_j'adoooooooooore ! merci ! merci ! merciiiiiiii ! (oui je suis trés centente)_  
_ c'est mon chapitre préfèrer pour le moment. et le plus drole aussi._  
_ quand taha aki, apparait et parle a jacob pour lui faire toutes ces révélations... c'est genial !_  
_ quand il lui dit que leah peut avoir des enfants, et des "chaleurs" et qu'il pense "a quel point emmet allait aimer ça" ça m'a fait sourire. quand il lui dit que leah a allait se transformer pour engrosser rosalie... la j'ai eut un blanc de dix secondes ! mais j'adore ! j'ai hate que rosalie et emmet le sache, jacob a raison ils vont etre aux anges. dommage que les fics ou rosalie et emmet peuvent avoir des enfants soit innexcistantes._  
_ par contre j'ai bien rigoler quand jacob a demander si il avait un uterus, et qu'il a commencer a paniquer !_  
_ mais je me demande maintenant pour "comment changer les choses" ? mais bon. on va surement bientot le savoir._  
___ merci pour ce chapitre, et bonne chance !_

* * *

Ça se voit que tu es contente, et j'en suis contente! J'essaie de faire quelque chose d'un peu drôle, bien qu'il y aura des moments plus dramatiques. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

* * *

...

* * *

_**29 Octobre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_larosesurleau_

_il redemarre leurs passé mais comment est morte alice et pourquoi jacob est déja loup a 13 ans donc pas de bella_

* * *

Des éléments de réponses dans le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

_sora-sama_

_c'est etrange... je crois que je comprendrais mieux ce qui c'est passé dans les prochains chapitre._  
_ déjà alice, est morte._  
_ jacob a treize ans._  
_ les cullen arrive a peine a forks._  
_ en gros tu titille encore ma curiosité !_  
_ en tout cas j'aime bien ce chapitre._  
_ merci, et a bientot_

* * *

Oui, je suis assez bizarre parfois et m'éparpille un peu. Merci de ta review!

* * *

_Merci à emydevil, chidine et MangaLoveee d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**05 Novembre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_sora-sama_

_oh ! j'aime ce chapitre._  
_ ce nouveau traité fait par jacob, est mieux que l'ancien et très malin. jacob non seulement s'assure des contact régulier avec la famille cullen donc avec edward, mais aussi prépare le terrain pour les couples a venir. si malin qu'a mon avis ils vont se poser des questions sur cette maturité soudaine. je pense pas que jacob etait et penser comme ça a 13 ans._  
_ en tout cas jacob par son geste c'est fait accepté par toute la famille. et j'adore la reaction de carlisle !_  
_ mais je me demande:_  
_ -jacob va t'il dire a edward qu'il c'est impregné sur lui?_  
_ -bella va t'elle venir a forks?_  
_ merci, et a bientot._

* * *

Le traité a été refait et je suis contente que celui-là t'ait plu. Billy se pose des questions, tout comme les autres aînés mais Jacob reste Jacob. Il ne va pas dire de son imprégnation, oui Bella va venir à Forks. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira.

* * *

...

* * *

_**12 Novembre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_sora-sama_

_salut !_  
_ j'aime beaucoup la relation des quileutes et de la famille cullen. et je trouve billy très compréhensive, et drôle pendant sa discutions avec jacob._  
_ alors edward es au courant pour l'imprégnation, et a l'air d'en être heureux (tu m'étonne) et pauvre jacob déjà si jaloux ! mais son idée pour se débarrasser de "ses rivales" et faire baver edward était... mmmm miam !_  
_ j'espère que bella ne va pas tout gâché._  
_ en bref. un chapitre agréable a lire !_  
_ merci, et bonne chance !_

* * *

Je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Billy est peut-être le Chef des Quileutes, mais je pense qu'il peut avoir un côté plus amusant. Edward en est heureux, depuis le temps qu'il attendait! Jacob n'en a pas fini de baver (et Edward non plus d'ailleurs) et il peut être très... inventif! Bella reste Bella. Merci de ta review.

* * *

_larosesurleau_

_et bien voilas que édward a entendu l'histoire que jack a raconter sur le futur qui devait changer_

* * *

Oui. C'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Le futur va changer... mais peut-être pas tant que ça! :

* * *

_Merci à Moinini, Sisimi et Silmalia d'avoir favorisé cette histoire._

* * *

...

* * *

_**19 novembre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_caence_

_SLT. j'aime beaucoup, tres sympas._

* * *

Merci beaucoup Caence! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Je trouve ce chapitre pas très intéressant, mais en même temps tant qu'il n'y a pas de yaoi pas grand chose m'intéresse, donc ne fait pas attention._  
_Et puis j'imagine que ce chapitre es plus la pour présenter le perso de deborah, qu'autre chose._  
_Sera-t'elle un personnage important?_  
_Seth et leah, vont-ils bientôt faire leurs entrer dans la vie des cullen?_  
_J'imagine que le emett/leah/rosalie va être le premier couple a se formé._  
_Jacob et seth étant trop jeune._  
_Merci, et bonne chance !_

* * *

Je peux pas faire du yaoi à tous les chapitres non plus! Je dois mettre en place tous les personnages! Debby sera un perso secondaire important, le premier couple à se former... faut voir, je peux aussi les faire poireauter *sourire démoniaque*. Merci beaucoup de me laisser tes appréciations!

* * *

_larosesurleau_

_elle commence sa transformation en loup_

* * *

Peut-être, peut-être pas, qui sait? (à part moi! XD)

* * *

_Merci à Caence, Kiara Elora, Sephra et SuperGirl971 d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**26 Novembre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Salut !_  
_Encore une fois j'aime beaucoup._  
_Merci, pour ce chapitre._  
_Bonne continuations !_

* * *

Merci Sora-Sama! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Y'a un ch'ti début de romance Jakeward :)

* * *

_Charlene_

_Coucou, je suis contente de lire la suite :)_  
_Aurions-nous un début de relation entre Leah et Rosalie? Et donc plutard Emmett?!_  
_J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir la suite :)_  
_A bientôt_

* * *

Pas encore, Leah a besoin de guérir avant. Mais le couple Emmalie va l'aider.

* * *

_Merci à DoudouNord2 et Ugo23 d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**Lundi 3 décembre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_SisiMi_

_Merci pour ce chapitre, cette fic est agréable à lire !_  
_ J'aime beaucoup le passage du présent au passé... qui devient par conséquent le présent... un peu brouillon c'que j'ai écrit... bref !_  
_ Bon courage pour la suite ;)_

* * *

T'en fais pas, je m'embrouille parfois moi-même! Merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir!

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Ah c'est mignon ! Surtout la fin. Je crois que je suis en manque de guimauve._  
_ Mais ça avance bien. Et vue que jacob n'as que 14 ans tu va faire de petites avance rapide non?_  
_ Merci, et bonne chance!_

* * *

Guimauve c'est bien! J'aime bien les guimauves! Avance rapide, comme tu peux le constater! Bella va faire son entrée!

* * *

_larosesurleau_

_Je voie que tout ce passe pour le mieux et belle apareterra t elle un jour_

* * *

Pour l'instant, mais comme Bella arrive...

* * *

_Merci à lyylla et yuseiko-chan d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**Lundi 10 décembre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_SisiMi_

_Wouw ! Un chapitre lourd en rebondissement !_  
_Y eu une avance rapide_  
_Merci pour ce chap et bon courage pour la suite ;)_

* * *

Merci! Oui, une petite avance rapide mais y'aura peut-être des flashbacks parfois.

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Whaaou !_  
_Enfin le premier baiser entre edward et jacob ! Mais sam viens tout gâchée ! Serait il jaloux de emmet et du fait qu'il à deux femmes? Il regrette de pas avoir tenter le coup! Ça serais bien son genre._  
_Je penser pas que le emmet/rosalie/leah me plairer autant mais j'avoue j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur eux._  
_Bien sur le edward/jacob et jasper/seth, me font aussi très envie!_  
_J'espère que la "catastrophe ambulante" restera a sa place. Mais ça m'étonnerait._  
_Merci, et bonne chance !_

* * *

Sam a un mauvais timing! Je suis contente que les couples te plaisent! La catastrophe ambulante arrive et non, elle sera toujours aussi elle-même!

* * *

_doudounord2_

_salut_

_merci beaucoup pour c chapitre je suis contente pour eux alors a bientôt pour la suite biz_

* * *

Je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu! Biz et voici la suite!

* * *

_NawelKim_

_1-Le chapitre est cours, mais très intéressant! Seth paraît une personne très réfléchie.._  
_Allons-y pour la suite!_

_2-Hé ben dis donc! Les fantasmes de Jasper sont vraiment poussés! Je suis contente que les sentiments que Seth a pour lui soient réciproques.. On s'en serait douté vu que le pairing était annoncé! Cette histoire de revanche m'intrigue beaucoup._

_3-Oula! Comment se fait-il que cela n'ait pas transparu dans le pov de Jacob?! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire comment tu vas faire pour mettre ces deux couples ensemble! Il y a pas d'obstacles sur la route.._

_4-Bon là, il me semble que c'est Alice qui parle.. En tout cas je ne vois personne d'autres dans la famille Cullen. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'enfants?! o_O"_

_5-O-kay! Quel retournement de situation! Bien rentré l'affiliation avec Bella et Renesmée par cette histoire de descendance.. Les choses vont un peu vite peut-être? Alice ne serait-elle pas aussi folle que son père?.._

_6-Quoi quoi quoi? Mais tout le monde meurt! Enfin presque! Punaise j'aime vraiment pas ça!_

_7-Olala! Ça part un peu en vrille là non? Leah et Seth sont censés être morts, mais là on parle d'eux au présent, alors même que rien n'a été dit quand à une possible "résurrection" ou je ne sais quel procédé qui les ferait revenir (l'auteur trouvant toujours une bonne idée pour faire passer les choses!), à part la réincarnation dont parlait Seth dans l'autre chapitre._  
_Je n'ai rien contre les Mpreg mais là! Passe encore pour l'histoire de chaleurs, les chers petits étant des loups. Mais Leah qui pourrait mettre enceinte Rosalie, j'arrive pas à m'y faire.. Enfin je suis embrouillée pour l'instant, je verrai bien avec la suite!_

_8-C'est la même histoire?_  
_J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué non pas un wagon mais le train entier là.._  
_Je suis plus que confuse!_

_9-Aaaaah! Merci je ne suis pas folle! Punaise pendant un moment j'ai vraiment crû avoir raté quelque chose! Mais voilà, comme je l'avais dis l'auteur trouve toujours un bon stratagème! Bon tant mieux, nous reprenons tout au début avec de bonnes base!_

_10-J'aime vraiment la tournure que prend l'histoire maintenant! XD_  
_Je ne peux que me demander si une autre 'merde' ne va pas arriver.. Je le saurai en lisant la suite!_

* * *

Salut NawelKim! Comme tu as "reviewé" plusieurs chapitres, je les ai mises les unes à la suite des autres. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je fais une réponse groupée?

Au début, je voulais arrêter l'histoire juste avant que Jacob ne se retrouve devant Taha Aki. Mais je n'aime pas les fins tristounes alors j'ai continué. Je comprends que mon histoire puisse sembler brouillonne, je pensais mettre une sorte de recap' avant chaque chapitre mais ça me paraîtrait bizarre quand même. Rosalie va pouvoir être enceinte suite à un procédé compliqué que j'expliquerais plus tard. Mais comprends bien que les vampires trouvent en général leurs compagnons dans d'autres vampires ou des humains. Un Quileute est un être surnaturel ET vivant. Voilà. Des "merdes" vont arrivées puisqu'Isabella va arrivée. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu aux questions qui te trottaient dans la tête! Biz et plus!

* * *

...

* * *

_**Mardi 18 décembre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_lytebrytehybrid88_

_THis is interesting to say the least after I translated it._

* * *

Thank you very much! I hope you'll like the next chapters!

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Merci, pour ce chapitre !_  
_ Avec en force l'idiote de service. Non vraiment j'y peux rien je déteste bella, et kristen stewart encore plus! J'ai qu'une envie lui foutre des claque._  
_ Mais on est pas la pour parler de ça._  
_ Bonne chance pour la suite !_

* * *

Je t'en prie! J'aime pas Canon!Bella non plus! Et est-ce juste moi où Kristen Stewart semble toujours à moitié-endormie? J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant!

* * *

_Merci à LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY, fanfanfiction et lytebrytehybrid88 d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

**_Mardi 22 janvier 2013_**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Salut !_  
_ Déjà bella est conne (comme dans le film quoi) elle vois edward et elle s'imagine déjà avec lui vivant le grand amour._  
_ J'ai adorer le petit baiser entre edward et jacob !_  
_ Et dans les dents pauvre idiote !_  
_ J'aime toujours autant, et j'adore ton écriture._  
_ Merci, pour ce chapitre. Et bonne chance !_

* * *

Ne m'en parle pas, je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être une héroïne de roman. Tu me diras, dans le bouquin, il lui faut pas perpet' non plus pour être "follement amoureuse" d'Edward. Jacob est un peu protecteur et le seras encore plus en fille. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

* * *

_doudounord2_

_salut_

_ oh mon dieu elle est passé ou la timide bella lol alors un grand merci pour c chapitre que j'ai adoré et a bientôt biz_

* * *

Timide!Bella n'est qu'une façade! C'est pas possible autrement. Biz*

* * *

_Yeeeah_

_J'ai hate de lire la suite :)_

* * *

J'adore ton pseudo \o/. La voici la voilà.

* * *

_Merci à doudounord2, Yeeeah et Aube Crepusculaire d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**Dimanche 24 Février 2013**_

_Un mois! Pfiou! Je pense que ça va être le rythme de croisière pour cette histoire. Je suis vraiment, absolument désolée pour l'attente! Ce sera donc un chapitre par mois, sauf si j'en écris plus. Auquel cas ce sera une surprise :3_

_Ne m'en voulez pas trop!_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_Sora-sama_

_Salut!_  
_ Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles!_  
_ Ce chapitre m'as étonner et ravi(ravi de savoir que nous partageons le même avis sur kristen/bella: elle va souffrir!) et étonner pour "jay" quand tu a dit que jacob serez enceinte, j'ai cru a un mpreg, donc, jacob en homme! J'avais pas enregistrait que la forme féminine étais la pour ça! Que je suis bête! Pour ma défense: je voulait mon mpreg!_  
_ Je répète mais j'aime ton threesome! Rose et emmet qui ont hâte d'être parents trop mignon! Hâte de voir ça._  
_ Merci! Bye_

* * *

Le Mpreg sera pour une autre histoire! :)

Qui d'Emmett ou des enfants sera le plus gamin? Mystère... ;3

à plus!

* * *

_SisiMi_

_Je suis contente de voir la suite ( Ui, je sais, je poste pas beaucoup, mea culpa V.V )_  
_J'aime toujours autant, bien que le fait que Jacob se " transforme " en fille ne me plaise pas vraiment._  
_Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer à lire (3)_  
_Bon courage pour la suite et Bye bye ;)_

* * *

C'est pas grave si tu ne postes pas beaucoup, tant que je sais ce que vous aimez ou pas. Je voulais changer du Mpreg. Et puis, s'ils se transforment en loup géant, pourquoi pas en fille? Et Leah en mec, vous en dîtes quoi?

Merci pour tes encouragements

;3

* * *

_erimoon_

_vivement la suite!_

* * *

Le voici, Erimoon!

* * *

_Merci à Gwendaelle Black, Rubyy et perrine-puce d'avoir favorisé cette histoire._

* * *

...

* * *

_**31 Mars 2013**_

* * *

_Merci à_ SofiaLight d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!

* * *

...


	2. 01 - Seth POV

**Notes et Réponses aux reviews en chapitre 0!  
**

* * *

**Seth POV**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, rien ne semblait s'être passé. Ils m'avaient tous intrigué. Ils étaient beaux au-delà de toutes mesures, gracieux aussi, aristocratiques. Je m'étais senti un peu plébéien à côté d'eux. Le docteur Cullen et son épouse semblaient gentils. Esme me rappelait ma propre mère, Sue. La même force tranquille. Rosalie me rappelait tellement Leah, en version blonde, que je me demandais parfois ce qui se passerait si elles combattaient. Ce serait sans doute au grand plaisir d'Emmett et de Paul. Obsédés qu'ils étaient, ces deux là. Mais chacun aimait tendrement les femmes qui partageaient leur vie, Rosalie et Rachel. Ils étaient de gros nounours dans les bras de leurs moitiés.

Puis, je ne savais plus quand, ma curiosité s'était concentré sur Jasper Hale, l'empathe. Je ne pouvais que l'admirer. Sa force physique comme morale étaient vraiment remarquable. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas qu'Alice en ait conscience. Ou certains des autres d'ailleurs. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'Alice le considérait comme un toutou, un projet pour la tenir occupée. Puis je les voyais ensemble et Jasper avait l'air si heureux que je mis mes doutes de côté. Le bonheur évident de Jasper quand il était avec Alice me laissait avec un sentiment doux-amer que je ne pouvais m'expliquer.

Ce fut Jacob qui me prit à part et m'expliqua cet étrange sentiment que j'avais. Je m'étais imprégné. De Jasper Whitlock. Qui était déjà marié. A Alice Cullen. J'étais maudit. Jacob me laissa du temps pour réfléchir et essayer de contrôler mes émotions et pensées. Etant proche des Cullen, je ne pouvais pas me permettre le moindre faux-pas. Je fis une retraite de quelques semaines. Quand je revins, Jacob me prit de nouveau à part et nous nous sommes transformés pour tester ma capacité à bloquer l'idée de mon imprégnation à tous ceux qui pouvaient entrer dans ma tête. Etant satisfait, je repris ma place au sein de la meute. Leah m'engueula un bon moment avant de commencer à me chasser sous ma forme lupine. Cela me fit du bien.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans depuis la naissance de Renesmée. Jacob était complètement gaga de la fille qui en paraissait 15. J'avais réussi à ne rien laisser paraître, à personne, de mes sentiments et m'étais contenter d'une amitié solide avec l'objet de mes affections. C'était extrêmement pénible pour moi de le voir avec elle. De le voir l'embrasser, lui susurrer des mots doux que j'aimerais qu'il me dise, à moi. Je m'étais fait tatouer une **orchidée **sur la hanche, symbole de désir et de sensualité mais aussi d'un amour inaccessible. Tout ce qu'il était. Il y avait des périodes prolongées durant lesquels j'étais parti et avait refusé de transformer. Pour vieillir un peu. Parce qu'avouons-le, j'en avais assez de ressembler à un garçon de 15 ans. J'en semblais 20 maintenant. C'était toujours mieux que rien. J'avais poussé comme une mauvaise herbe mais était encore assez fluet comparé à Jacob ou Emmett. Ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Puis, ce jour était arrivé. Le jour de leur revanche.


	3. 02 - Jasper POV

**Pour les réponses aux reviews, allez voir le chapitre 0!**

**Attention Attention **

**Je vous rappelle que c'est une fic classée M!**

**:D**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

La première fois que je le vis, je le comparai tout de suite à Alice. La même énergie débordante, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, la joie de vivre qui remplissait chaque coin de son âme. Puis je fis sa connaissance. Il avait une profondeur empathique qui pouvait être égale à la mienne. Elle était égale à la mienne. Mais il était meilleur psychologue que moi et certainement meilleur à donner des conseils. J'avais rencontré les deux femmes dans la vie de Seth : Sue et Leah. Les deux femmes étaient fortes, mentalement parlant et physiquement, en plus, pour Leah. Cependant, elles gardaient toutes deux des cicatrices émotionnelles qui leur avaient fait construire un mur entre elles et les autres. Seth avait choisi la voie opposée. Celle de tout donner et de ne rien regretter. Je l'admirais énormément pour cela.

Les Quileutes présents dans notre maison ne me dérangeaient en rien et j'avais plutôt tendance à aimer leurs tendances bordéliques comparées aux tendances perfectionnistes des vampires. C'était amusant. Mais Seth était celui qui me fascinait le plus. Même si, parfois, je ressentais d'étranges sentiments venant de lui. C'était un kaléidoscope de sentiments contradictoires qui me laissait avec plus de questions que de réponses et avec un sacré mal de tête. Mais il y en avait un qui se détachait comme une tâche au milieu d'une toile blanche : l'amour. C'était tellement intense, tellement profond, tellement parfait que je me retrouvais à chercher sa compagnie de plus en plus.

Il y avait des moments où il partait pour plusieurs jours, me laissant me demander ce que j'éprouvais pour le jeune Quileute. Quelle était notre relation ? Où se positionnait-il par rapport à Alice ? Dans ces moments-là, je trouvais refuge dans ma **guitare**. Il n'y avait pas à douter que Seth avait une grande place dans mon cœur, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Parfois, je me laissais aller aux rêveries et au _'et si'_. Notamment _'Si je n'avais pas Alice ?'_ A chaque fois que j'y pensais, le venin se répandait dans ma bouche et un grondement s'éleva de ma poitrine. Seth était musclé, mais pas comme Emmett ou Jacob, Dieu merci il avait la peau chaude, comme tous les Quileutes et douce (_merci les séances d'entraînement !_), il était la plupart du temps extrêmement jovial, presque naïf mais sa volonté de protéger les autres le rendait impitoyable au combat. Et terriblement sexy. Mes fantasmes étaient pratiquement toujours les mêmes.

_Mon amant était allongé sur l'herbe, me regardant paresseusement. Je pensais qu'il était magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Je l'embrassai doucement, d'abord, et sentit le petit sourire de satisfaction de Seth avant que celui-ci ne décide de mener bataille pour la domination. Je gagnais, le plus souvent mais Seth savait exactement quoi faire pour que je fasse ce qu'il désire sans qu'il n'ait l'air de demander._

_On ne tarda pas à se retrouver nus, les seuls sons entendus provenant de nos corps. J'entrai dans mon partenaire, un peu rudement mais rien qui ne fit mal au jeune homme. Bien au contraire, Seth en demandait toujours plus, aimant quand l'homme dont il était amoureux (votre très chanceux serviteur) se laissait aller. Les petits bruits que faisait Seth firent ronronner le prédateur en moi. Les « encore », les « plus fort », les « oh oui » étaient autant de combustibles pour allumer un brasier dans mon corps froid de vampire._

_On jouit quasiment simultanément, puis nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Un merveilleux contraste avec les ébats bestiaux qui avaient précédés. Un simple « je t'aime » murmuré remplit mon âme d'amour et de joie. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Pas même avec Alice. Il était vraiment mon âme-sœur._

Puis, ce jour était arrivé. Le jour de leur revanche.


	4. 03 - Jacob POV

**_N'oubliez pas! Les réponses aux reviews et notes en chapitre 0!_**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Je l'avais détesté au premier abord. Je l'avais abhorré encore plus quand il rendit Bella si dépressive et enfin complètement haï quand il l'avait épousé. C'était assez étrange, en y repensant. Surtout maintenant que j'allais épouser Renesmée. Dans un an, mais bon. Edward était maintenant mon beau-père et Bella, la femme que j'avais considéré comme mon âme-sœur, la femme de ma vie, serait ma belle-mère. La vie était parfois étrange. Mon père, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit tout haut, ne voulait pas que j'épouse Renesmée. Il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont Bella m'avait traité non plus. Courir après elle, quand elle était manifestement si éprise d'Edward, était digne des idiots amoureux de l'héroïne d'un film qui finirait fatalement avec le héros. J'avais toujours était le meilleur ami, le confident, l'amoureux éconduit. Renesmée, pensait papa, était trop parfaite. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Les gens devaient avoir des défauts, c'est ce qui les rendait humains mais Renesmée n'en avait pas. J'étais peut-être partial à ce propos.

Alice, Bella et Nessie, ma petite **étoile**, sortaient souvent ensemble. Elles parlaient de trucs de mariage. Rosalie était partie avec Emmett à l'Université puis sur leur île, pour un repos bien mérité avant de redevenir de simples lycéens dans une nouvelle ville. Ils reviendraient pour le Nouvel-An, afin de commencer la nouvelle année en famille. Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais ils m'avaient manqué. Emmett était amusant et Rosalie me rappelait tellement Leah que ça en était pas drôle. La jeune louve avait décidé de s'amuser en attendant son imprégné. S'il existait. Je pense qu'elle a fait un trio avec Emmett et Rosalie, une fois, mais je n'en ai jamais eu aucune preuve. Si c'était vrai, Emmett était un bâtard chanceux. Je n'avais aucune honte à avouer que malgré leur caractère, forgé dans la douleur, les deux femmes étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

L'imprégnation de Seth sur Jasper m'avait surpris. Surtout parce qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Peut-être l'avait-il tenu en échec à cause de Leah. Sa sœur avait beaucoup souffert de l'imprégnation d'Emily par Sam, l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Et Sam avait été un connard de toute façon. Il avait voulu garder Leah proche. Tout le monde savait que ses sentiments pour Leah n'avaient pas disparu. Mais il ne voulait pas se battre pour elle. La plupart des autres imprégnations étaient meilleures. Kim aimait déjà Jared et n'attendait juste qu'il ne fasse le premier pas. Claire était, comme Nessie, une enfant et les liens de Quil et de moi-même avec nos imprégnées ne faisaient aucun doute et ne laissaient la place pour personne d'autre. Même s'il me faisait très mal de l'admettre, Rachel était ce qu'il fallait à Paul. Elle était aussi têtue que lui. Elle n'avait qu'à faire la moue pour qu'il lui passe tout. Dieu merci, elle n'abusait pas de ce privilège. J'aurais aussi pu faire sans les trouver dans une position compromettante. Beurk.

Bref tout cela pour dire qu'avec le temps, je m'étais trouvé de nombreux points communs avec mon futur beau-père. S'il aimait le piano (et Jasper la guitare), j'étais moi-même plutôt batterie. Il arrivait parfois que l'on joue tous les trois. Puis Seth chantait parfois. Très rarement. Il avait une belle voix, bien qu'il ne le croit pas. Débile. Nous étions justement tous les quatre dans la maison. Seuls. Esme et Carlisle étaient partis en week-end, tout comme nos chères et tendres, qui voulaient un week-end entre filles. Elles étaient probablement en train de dévaliser les boutiques. Assez bizarrement, c'était moins étrange que de se retrouver seul avec Nessie ou Bella ou Alice. C'était pacifique. J'aimais ces moments.

Puis, ce jour était arrivé. Le jour de leur revanche.


	5. 04 - Edward POV

**Pour les réponses aux reviews, allez voir le chapitre 0!**

**Attention Attention **

**Je vous rappelle que c'est une fic classée M!**

**:D**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Il y a un moment durant lequel j'étais jaloux de Jacob. Sa proximité avec Bella me rendait nerveux. Même si je savais qu'elle m'avait choisi et que nous allions nous marier, il y avait toujours quelque chose au fond de moi qui redoutait Jacob et Bella ensemble. Puis mon mariage avec mon âme-sœur et la naissance de notre fille, notre adorable Renesmée, et l'imprégnation de Renesmée par Jacob n'avait pas vraiment calmé mon inquiétude, bien au contraire. Je ne comprenais pas. Ma fille, mon épouse et ma sœur devenaient de plus en plus secrètes à mesure que le mariage approchait. Pouvaient-elles être un peu plus enthousiastes ? Le mariage n'aurait pas lieu avant au moins un an… Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. Quand je fis part de ses réflexions à mon père et mes frères, j'eus juste droit à un rire de Carlisle, un sourire (un de ceux qui sont franchement énervant) de Jasper et un _'ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul'_ d'Emmett.

Je savais que Seth s'était impregné de Jasper. Après que Seth eut disparu la première fois pour un _'voyage spirituel'_ comme l'appelait Jacob, celui-ci vint me voir et m'expliqua la situation. J'étais dans une impasse. J'avais toujours pensé que Jasper et Alice étaient l'un des plus beaux couples qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser. Mais j'adorais Seth. Le garçon… homme avait l'une des plus belles âmes que j'ai jamais vu. Et il aurait été bon pour Jasper. Mais Alice ne partageait pas. Peut-être si elle trouvait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu Jasper, elle savait que c'était son âme-sœur et qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. C'était un véritable casse-tête. Mais Seth semblait content, même si pas tout à fait heureux, d'être juste l'ami de Jasper.

Mon frère était parti à la chasse et Seth l'avait suivi. Je restais donc seul à la maison avec Jacob. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, plus le temps passait, plus j'aimais mes _'moments Jacob'_. En général, je jouais au piano et il s'allongeait sur le canapé, la lumière d'une simple **bougie** éclairait son visage, le reste de la maison étant plongée dans l'obscurité. Je devais m'avouer qu'il était vraiment très beau. Mais je coupais toujours mes pensées à cet endroit. J'avais une merveilleuse épouse et commencer à penser ainsi de mon futur gendre était vraiment déplacé. Notre rituel était toujours le même. Je jouais, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui le tracassait : il s'inquiétait pour Leah, pour Seth, pour son père, ses sœurs, les nouveaux loups qui semblaient de plus en plus jeunes. Mais Jacob était tellement préoccupé ces derniers temps qu'il s'endormait tôt. Comme maintenant.

Les pensées de Jacob s'étaient tues juste avant qu'il ne rentre en mode rêve. J'essayais de ne pas entrer dans les rêves de Jacob ou Renesmée mais il faut dire que j'étais intrigué. A quoi pouvait penser le Quileute ? J'espérais qu'il ne pensait pas à ma fille ! C'est quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir. Je fus soulagé en voyant qu'il rêvait de nous deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me rendit tout nerveux et content. Aurais-je été vivant, mon cœur aurait battu un peu plus vite.

_Je jouais, comme à l'accoutumée. Jacob était allongé sur le canapé mais assez bizarrement, je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. L'air que je jouais était 'La Nocturne de Jacob'. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait entraîner par les sentiments que réveillaient en moi Jacob. C'était passionné, sauvage, primal mais terriblement familier, apaisant. Quand j'eus fini, je lançais un regard à mon compagnon. Ses yeux sombres étaient plein de luxure et je ne pus que gémir. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à moi d'une démarche féline, un comble pour un loup, et m'embrassa avec force et passion. Je ne pensais à rien qu'à ce merveilleux baiser et je me retrouvais bien vite à l'embrasser à mon tour. Il émit un grognement qui me fit gémir, et me mena droit sur le canapé. Je me retrouvais rapidement nu, sous un Jacob tout aussi nu. Jacob me pénétra lentement mais sans faillir avant de commencer à bouger. C'était si bon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti avec Bella. Son côté bestial prit rapidement le dessus. _

_« Dieu Edward. Tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! » _

_« Oui ! Je suis tout à toi, Jacob ! » _

_Ce que j'éprouvais, les sentiments qui prenaient naissance et grandissaient à l'intérieur de moi engloutissaient tout mon être. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, j'en aurais pleuré de bonheur si j'avais pu. J'atteins mon paroxysme en pleurant son nom, il vint en moi et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était remis à battre à une vitesse faramineuse. Jacob m'embrassait, et je ne pouvais que lui répondre. L'amour que je sentais à chacun de ses baisers me rendit immensément heureux. Alors que nous étions dans la béatitude post-coïtale, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'aimais cet homme. _

Je sortis de son rêve… fantasme ?... et alla rapidement vers la forêt qui entourait la maison. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Comment cela se faisait-il ? D'habitude, j'étais à la place du rêveur. Cette fois, j'avais ressenti d'abord le point de vue de Jacob avant de changer pour le mien. Et Dieu que c'était bon. J'étais très gêné. Le rêve avait été des plus… plaisant, dirais-je, et ne m'avais pas laissé de marbre. Je devrais chasser et excuser mon futur manque de vêtement par une chasse salissante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'étais pas en colère contre lui. Il me voulait, d'une manière très intime, alors que j'étais marié à son amie d'enfance et qu'il avait ma fille. Pourquoi rêvait-il de moi ? Je me souviens alors qu'il avait dit que j'étais le sien et ma bête intérieure en était contente. Ce n'était pas possible. Bella était mon âme-sœur. J'y réfléchis pendant un moment. Peut-être était-ce dû à la rivalité que nous avions ? C'était sans doute ça. Une lutte, que Jacob voulait gagner haut-la-main. Il avait perdu Bella à moi. Renesmée était ma fille. Elle m'aimait énormément. Là aussi, il y avait une possible confrontation. Il était encore jeune, pour toujours coincé dans le corps d'un jeune homme, avec un cœur qui bat et du sang coulant dans ses veines. Il ne devrait pas être étonnant que les rêves aient une connotation érotique. Mais bon sang, je l'avais aimé. Prenant une grande et inutile respiration, je me mis à la recherche d'une proie avant de rentrer chez moi. Je ne dirais jamais rien de ce que j'avais vu en rêve à Jacob mais je m'en souviendrais toujours.

Puis, ce jour était arrivé. Le jour de leur revanche.


	6. 05 - ? POV

**N'oubliez pas! Les réponses aux reviews en chapitre 0! Ainsi que mes remerciements à celles et ceux qui favorise cette histoire!**

**Chapitre court, mais tout s'accélère. Le prochain sera un récit à la troisième personne.**

* * *

**? POV**

Je me souviens de tout. Même si lui, non. Carlisle Cullen, le bon Dr Cullen, avait placé mon père en institut psychiatrique. L'homme avait été la lumière de ma vie. Le phare de mon existence jusqu'à ce jour fatidique. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Et il me l'avait volé ! Je fus adopté par la suite mais cette nouvelle famille ne comprenait rien ! J'étais tel un **papillon** au milieu d'une grande ville, perdue, sans fleur sur laquelle me reposer. Mais j'aurais ma revanche. Mes enfants m'aideraient. Peu importe le temps qu'il fallait, Carlisle Cullen paierait pour m'avoir privé de ma vraie famille.

J'ai attendu, longtemps, longtemps pour un être humain mais vraiment, l'**horloge** ne tournait plus pour les vampires. Je suis rentrée dans la famille Cullen, je suis devenue l'une des filles de Carlisle et Esme. J'étais aimé par tous les membres de la famille, surtout mon époux. Ce cher et tendre était un idiot. Mais il était bien utile. J'avais su l'amadouer avec mon visage d'ange, mes douces paroles. Il avait cru tout ce que je lui avais dit. Il croyait toujours tout ce que je disais. Je me demandais parfois à quel point mon mari était idiot.

Il y avait de bons côtés aussi. L'argent à profusion, une vie sexuelle débridée. Toutes les positions du **Kâma-Sûtra** y était passées. Plus quelques autres. J'avais tout planifié, depuis longtemps. Il perdrait sa famille, puis sa vie. Les pouvoirs de mes enfants étaient extrêmement utiles. Ils assureraient notre victoire. Nous attendîmes, patiemment.

Puis, ce jour était arrivé. Le jour de notre revanche.


	7. 06 - Le jour de la revanche

**_Comme toujours, réponses aux reviews en chapitre 0, un petit lien qui devrait vous plaire dans mon profil et enfin, le chapitre que tout le monde attend!_**

**_Attention, Attention_**

**_Mort de certains personnages_**

* * *

Le jour du nouvel-an vit la maison des Cullen en ébullition. Esme préparait les plats pour les Quileutes et Nessie. Elle s'était surpassée. Les filles décoraient. Alice avait eu une _'révélation'_. Les garçons avaient décidé d'une partie de chasse avant de fêter le nouvel-an comme il se devait et ils ne voulaient surtout pas se retrouver à changer les choses de place pour Alice. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien des _« un peu plus à droite »,_ _« un peu plus haut »,_ _« parfait »_ et _« finalement, il était mieux de l'autre côté de la maison »_. Pas question de revivre ça !

Arriva l'heure du repas. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Emmett et Rosalie régalaient la famille avec des histoires de leur temps passé loin d'eux. Renesmée parlait des projets qu'elle avait, en majorité avec Jacob, au grand dam d'Edward. Alice et Jasper roucoulaient dans un coin, oublieux des autres. Seth les regardait avec tristesse et envie avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Le repas terminé, ils se dispersèrent dans la maison.

Puis un cri à glacer le sang se fit entendre et tout le monde se rendit dans l'arrière-cour. Ce qu'ils virent fit froid dans le dos. Esme était en pièces et Alice, la pétillante, amicale et douce Alice, lui mit le feu avant de rire d'un rire froid et cruel.

« Esme… » Carlisle ne pouvait que regarder le corps de son âme-sœur brûler et sa fille sourire de la mort de sa mère. « Alice… pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? John Garver ? Mon véritable père ? Celui que tu as fait enfermer. » Un déclic se fit.

« Alice, il était malade. C'était un sociopathe… » Un rictus horrible enlaidit le visage d'Alice.

« C'était mon père ! Il m'aimait ! Quelle chance pour moi quand j'ai commencé à avoir ces visions ! Je devais d'abord trouver Jasper et lui faire croire qu'il était mon âme-sœur. » A ces mots, Jasper émit un cri de détresse. « Oui, ça a été si facile de tout te faire croire ! Je peux choisir mes visions et même en fabriquer certaines, n'est-ce pas mes enfants ? » A la grande horreur de tous, Bella et Renesmée s'avancèrent jusqu'à Alice. « Au cas où vous vous demanderiez, j'ai eu un fils, avant d'être transformée. Il fut adopté par l'un de mes geôliers, Carlton Swan. Pendant des années, j'ai suivi ma descendance et quand Isabella est née, je sus qu'elle serait celle qui m'aiderait. La faire venir n'était pas un problème et quand j'appris qu'elle était ta chanteuse, je ne pouvais en croire ma chance ! Evidemment j'avais espéré qu'elle serait tournée plus tôt mais bon, mon cher frère a toujours eu le plus mauvais timing de l'histoire ! » Seth ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu parles du moment où Jasper a failli la tuer pendant sa fête ? » Alice acquiesça en souriant.

« Oui, et tout aurait été parfait alors. La culpabilité de Jasper et d'Edward nous auraient assuré que Bella aurait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et moi par la même occasion. » Elle allait continuer quand Seth se jeta sur elle sous forme de loup. Bella créa un bouclier pour les protéger et Renesmée décida de se battre contre lui. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Leah se joigne au combat. Jacob tremblait. Il voulait protéger Renesmée, sa compagne mais sa conscience lui disait que Renesmée était maléfique. Tout ce qu'il était né pour tuer. Celle-ci ne se privait pas de le tourmenter, à l'abri dans le bouclier de sa mère.

« Oh, pauvre petit Jacob… Tu es vraiment stupide ! » Jacob regarda tristement sa fiancée.

« Nessie ? »

« Rappelle-moi, _chéri_, quel est mon pouvoir ? » La plupart des personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur. Ce fut Edward qui parla à sa fille.

« Tu as falsifié l'imprégnation ? »

« Oui ! Avoir des _chiens_ à notre service ! C'était une aubaine ! » C'en fut trop, la bataille commença réellement.


	8. 07 - Seth POV

**Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews et notes diverses en chapitre 0. Voilà la suite du combat, du point de vue de Seth!**

**Attention, Attention!  
**

**Mort de personnages, sortez les mouchoirs!  
**

* * *

**Seth POV**

La bataille durait depuis un moment. Nous n'avions pas l'avantage, c'était certain. Esme avait été la première victime, suivi par Carlisle. J'avais aimé le couple. Ils étaient comme des seconds parents pour nous tous. Le pouvoir de bouclier d'Isabella était un grand obstacle pour nous. Je ne sais pas si Jacob ou Edward pourraient faire du mal à Renesmée. Même si l'imprégnation avait été falsifiée, Jacob avait été heureux avec Nessie. Et Edward était son père. La réponse me fut donnée quelques minutes plus tard. Edward tua lui-même sa fille. Et je savais que s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Bella et Alice étaient maintenant en colère. Très en colère. Rosalie en fit les frais, elle mourut rapidement et de manière très brutale. Sa mort fit perdre sa concentration à Emmett et Bella en profita pour le tuer. Il ne restait plus que moi, Leah, Edward, Jacob et Jasper. Leah poussa un cri de rage à la mort d'Emmett et de Rosalie et je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient compté énormément pour elle. Et sa rage la fit combattre plus dur et plus fort. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez. Ma sœur mourut devant mes yeux. Nos ennemis s'étaient assurés de brûler les corps de notre famille. La rage m'envahit. Comment ces deux… monstres pouvaient faire ça ? Tuer ma sœur ? Celle qui avait été toujours là pour moi ! Comme une seconde mère ! J'allais vers Alice. Ma haine était tenue vivante par le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une meurtrière, une psychopathe et que j'avais laissé mon imprégné avec elle. Il aurait dû vivre avec moi ! Nous aurions dû être heureux ! Mais je croyais stupidement qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait et m'était contenté de notre amitié maladroite. Jacob me rejoignit tandis que Jasper et Edward tentèrent de tuer Bella.

Bella tomba après plusieurs minutes d'un combat acharné. Elle était devenue trop confiante et son bouclier baissa. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'ancien soldat pour tuer sa belle-sœur. Malheureusement, je détournais mon attention et Alice m'attaqua. Je réussis à dévier suffisamment pour qu'elle ne me tue pas du premier coup mais je fus blessé mortellement. Alice mourut quelques minutes plus tard des mains de Jacob.

« Seth ? Seth ? » Ce fut mon bien-aimé. Je savais que je n'avais plus très long à vivre.

« Jasper… Je regrette tellement… » Je sentis la main froide de l'homme que j'aimais dans mes cheveux. C'était apaisant.

« Je suis celui qui est désolé. Je ne savais pas. Je le jure. » J'essayais de sourire.

« Mon plus grand regret a été de ne rien tenter après que je me sois imprégné de toi. Dieu, je t'aimais et te détestais tellement. Je voulais que ce soit moi à la place d'elle. Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais. » Je sentis alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et ce fut parfait. Tout comme j'ai toujours pensé que ça le serait.

« Je pense… je crois que je pourrais t'aimer aussi Seth. » J'entendis Jacob murmurer quelque chose.

« Jake ? » Edward me répondit.

« Il récite un chant Quileute. Sa mère le lui a appris quand il était plus jeune en disant que s'il avait subi un grand préjudice et qu'il voulait changer les choses, il devrait le répéter, encore et encore. Il a essayé quand sa mère est morte mais ça n'a rien donné. Mais il veut essayer, pour toi. »

« Merci Jake. Jasper ? »

« Oui, mon soleil ? » Je souris à ce surnom. Jasper avait dit, une fois, que j'étais encore plus lumineux et plus chaud qu'un soleil.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Peut-être, je pourrais me réincarner et avoir une nouvelle chance avec toi ? »

« J'aimerais, mon soleil. J'attendrais que tu reviennes. » Je souris et je sentis que l'heure était venue. Je fermais les yeux et parti rejoindre mon père et ma sœur en pensant que je souhaitais vraiment une autre chance avec Jasper, et que celle-ci, je ne la gaspillerais pas.


	9. 08 - Jacob POV

**Bon, réponses aux reviews en chapitre 0! Et voilà un chapitre attendu!**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Le chant que m'avait appris ma mère résonnait dans mon esprit. J'entendis le cri de Jasper quand Seth mourut et je me retins d'arrêter et de pleurer mon frère de meute. Mon esprit semblait soudain très lourd. Et je me sentis m'envoler. Je me réveillais, ne sachant pas quand je m'étais endormi. J'étais au milieu d'une plaine. Devant moi, un grand loup blanc reprit forme humaine. Je ne fus pas étonné par sa nudité mais je fus un peu gêné tout de même.

« Je suis Taha Aki. Bienvenue dans le monde des Esprits, Jacob Black. »

« Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Taha Aki. »

« Un grand malheur est arrivé à notre peuple. Des morts inutiles, des liaisons qui ne se sont pas produites ou avec les mauvaises personnes… » Je soupirais et regarda vers le sol.

« C'est de ma faute, mon obsession avec Isabella Swan a été le point de départ de toute cette folie. » Taha Aki me donna un regard bienveillant.

« Ne pense pas ainsi, jeune Jacob. Le rapprochement avec les Cullen a été nécessaire. Trois de notre peuple sont liés à eux. »

« Trois ? Qui est le troisième, je ne vois que Leah et Seth. » L'esprit eut un petit rire.

« Tu es le troisième, Jacob Black. Ton destin est lié à Edward Cullen. Tout comme Seth est lié à Jasper et Leah à Rosalie et Emmett. »

« Mais, comment-est-ce possible, je veux dire, le but de l'imprégnation n'est-elle pas de faire des Protecteurs plus fort ? »

« Oui et non. L'imprégnation n'est qu'une indication. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est plus invalidante pour les Loups que prévue. Rappelle-toi Jacob, que nous avons toujours le choix. Sam a choisi de ne pas battre l'imprégnation puis de faire supporter sa vie merveilleuse à Leah. Il aurait pu, dès le départ, se rapprocher doucement d'Emily et de laisser précautionneusement Leah. Il a choisi la solution de facilité, voilà pourquoi il ne fait pas un bon alpha. Emily n'est pas innocente non plus. Elle aurait pu choisir Sam comme un ami, ou comme un frère mais **ELLE** a choisi d'en faire son amant. Elle a toujours été jalouse de l'autonomie de Leah et de sa beauté. Emily est peut-être une bonne maîtresse de maison mais elle ne pourra jamais espérer arriver à la cheville de sa cousine qui, bien que plus que capable de tenir une maison, peut en plus protéger ses enfants de toutes attaques par sa transformation. Emily le sait. Et elle en est jalouse. »

« Leah peut avoir des enfants ? »

« Bien évidemment. Seulement, son cycle est celui d'une louve, pas d'une humaine. » Jacob rougit. Pas de menstruations mais une période de chaleur. Génial. Une Leah réclamant du sexe 24/7 pendant 3 mois allait être un enfer à vivre. Il gémit en pensant à quel point Emmett allait aimer ça. Il espérait sincèrement que Leah tomberait enceinte dès la première fois. Rosalie allait être aux anges.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui paraissent différentes maintenant. »

« Bien évidemment, c'est ce qui arrive quand on grandit et mûrit. En ce qui vous concerne tous les trois, disons que les esprits ont décidé de rajouter quelques cadeaux pour les métamorphes qui s'imprègnent de personnes de même sexe afin de porter des enfants. »

« J'ai un utérus ? »

« Quand vous serez prêts à porter des enfants, toi et Seth passeraient par une phase de _'maladie'_, un peu identique à celle que vous aviez quand vous alliez vous transformer pour la première fois. Et Leah pareillement. Vous changerez physiquement, devenant provisoirement des femmes et elle un homme, afin qu'elle puisse engrosser Rosalie Hale. »

« Rosalie peut être enceinte ? »

« Oui. La première chaleur de Leah sera forcément féminine. La seconde masculine, la troisième féminine etc… Elle ne finira pas forcément enceinte ou ne finira pas par mettre Rosalie enceinte à chaque fois. De la même manière, à chaque période de chaleur, vous ne vous retrouverez pas forcément _'enceint'_. Puisque vous êtes aussi humains, vos périodes de chaleurs seront tous les 5 ans.

« Dieu soit loué ! Attendez, je vais devoir accoucher ? Je ne peux pas accoucher ! » Taha Aki me tapota le dos alors que j'angoissais.

« Allons, allons. Ne sois pas si mélodramatique. Ceux que je connais et qui sont passés par là s'en sont sortis très bien. » J'en pleurais presque. « Pourquoi ne pas passer au sujet de discussion principal qui est _'Comment changer les choses ?'_ »

J'arrêtais alors ma crise de nerfs et écouta avec attention le premier métamorphe en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de m'être révéler.


	10. 09 - Sous le signe de l'eau

**Comme d'hab, réponses aux reviews en chapitre 0. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Les updates se feront tous les lundis, désormais, les chapitres sont un peu plus long. Il me semble...**

* * *

Le père de famille s'inquiétait pour ses enfants. La mort de leur sœur, sans raison apparente, les laissait en souffrance. Il en fut de même pour sa très chère épouse. Perdre à nouveau un enfant l'avait anéantie. Son aîné, le plus proche d'elle après son petit dernier, s'était enfermé dans un mutisme encore plus grand. Leur autre fille l'avait aussi vraiment mal pris, sa petite sœur était un rayon de soleil quand l'aînée déprimait. Leur plus jeune était celui qui souffrait le plus. Ils craignaient tous qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. La voix de son épouse le sortit de ses pensées.

« Mon cher, il y a un autostoppeur, il a l'air jeune, faisons-le monter avec nous. » En effet, le jeune homme ne paraissait pas plus âgé que ses propres enfants. Il s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et son aîné ouvrit la portière.

« Je vous remercie de vous être arrêté. C'est un véritable déluge ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas très cher. Vous devez avoir froid. »

« Assez bizarrement, non. Je m'appelle Jacob mais tout le monde m'appelle Jake. »

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen, ma femme Esme, à côté de toi c'est Edward puis derrière c'est Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper, nos jumeaux. » Carlisle repris la route.

« Cullen ? Etes-vous les mêmes qui avaient un traité avec mon arrière-grand-père Ephraïm Black ? » La tension devint palpable dans la voiture.

« Notre famille, oui. »

« C'est trop cool, j'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Edward.

« J'ai toujours voulu rencontrés les Sangs-Froids qui avait un traité avec mon arrière-grand-père. Je n'y croyais pas trop avant, mais mon arrière-grand-père est apparu dans mes rêves. Bizarre, hein ? C'est pourquoi je suis parti de La Push, en voyage initiatique. C'est lui aussi qui m'a dit d'attendre là. Franchement, ça faisait des heures que j'attendais, vous êtes les seuls à vous être arrêté ! »

« Doux Jésus, tu vas attraper une pneumonie ! » Jacob sourit à la préoccupation maternelle d'Esme.

« Pas de souci, Mme Cullen, nous les métamorphes avons une température naturelle de 42°C. Franchement, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid, même si je devais me coller à l'un de vous. Donnez-moi votre main, Mme Cullen. »

« Esme, mon cher. » Répondit celle-ci en lui donnant la main. Jacob entoura la petite main du Vampire avec la sienne et celle-ci émit un petit cri de surprise. « N'est-ce pas difficile, d'avoir si chaud tout le temps ? »

« Oui, c'est parfois insupportable. » Son menton s'appuyait sur le fauteuil d'Esme et celle-ci posa sa main froide sur son front. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la remercia. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Edward regardait le jeune homme avec étonnement. Il était beau, il fallait l'avouer. Il pouvait aussi sentir sa chaleur rayonnant de lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas collés les uns aux autres. C'était étonnant. Après quelques heures, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter afin de se nourrir. Jacob bailla un grand coup.

« Queziya ? » Edward rit un peu du Quileute, il était mignon.

« Nous allons chasser. » Ceci réveilla complètement Jake.

« J'peux venir ? S'il vous plaît ? » Carlisle et Esme sourirent, on aurait dit un petit chiot.

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit le chef de famille.

« Youhou ! » Hurla Jacob, tel un enfant. Rosalie soupira.

« Tu as quel âge ? Arrête de te comporter en gamin. » Jacob bouda. La famille rit.

« J'ai que 13 ans, je te signale ! » Edward faillit s'étouffer.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu sembles en avoir 17 ! »

« Vraiment ? Cool ! » Lorsque la famille s'arrêta, Carlisle se tourna vers le Quileute.

« Comment ça se passe Jacob ? »

« Je vais aller poser mes affaires, là-bas, derrière le buisson et revenir sous la forme d'un loup. » Jacob se hâta derrière les buissons, ils entendirent un 'swooch' puis des bruits de pas, qu'ils reconnurent comme ceux d'un gros animal, qui se rapprochaient. Quand Jacob (sous sa forme lupine) apparut, les vampires ne purent que constater la beauté du loup. Le museau du loup arrivait au niveau du visage d'Edward, sa fourrure était d'un beau rouge foncé qui s'éclaircissait au niveau du ventre, le regard du loup était sympathique et ouvert.

Jacob posa ses fesses sur le sol, regardant la famille Cullen avec la langue pendante et la queue qui se balançait dans tous les sens. Rosalie, assez bizarrement, fut la première à rire de lui.

« Tu n'es qu'un bon gros toutou, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à le gratter derrière l'oreille. Loup-Jacob émit un son de contentement et Rosalie continua son traitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une grosse langue baveuse lécher son visage. Elle s'arrêta net et, pour le coup, se fut Emmett qui se mit à rigoler comme une baleine. « Tu viens de me lécher ? » Loup-Jacob se tient en position de jeu. « Je vais te tuer ! » Hurla la blonde. Toute la famille éclata de rire en voyant la si stoïque Rosalie Hale poursuivre un grand loup qui semblait bien se marrer. La meilleure chose pour la famille Cullen cependant fut d'entendre rire Jasper. Depuis la mort d'Alice, il était devenu de plus en plus fermé au monde et ils s'étaient inquiétés.

_'Je l'ai fait sourire ! Je suis content !'_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jacob ? »

_'Il avait l'air si triste ! Je voulais le faire sourire, c'est tout !'_

Edward répéta ses paroles à la famille qui le remercièrent. Jasper vint même lui gratter l'oreille.

_'On va chasser, j'ai faim !'_

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé Jacob ? »

_'Ce matin ! Je devais être sur la route à attendre votre venue ! Mais je n'étais pas averti de l'heure !'_ Esme le gronda, lui disant qu'ils auraient pu s'arrêter avant pour le laisser manger. Ils partirent en groupe à la chasse, Jacob fut le premier à apercevoir une biche mais il se détourna.

_'Pas elle, elle est une jeune mère…'_

Edward passa le message aux autres et Jacob se dirigea vers une autre odeur, celle d'un vieil ours. Emmett devint ronchon. Il aimait les ours et celui-là promettait un bon combat. Quand Jacob eut fini l'ours, il approcha la carcasse d'Esme.

_'Les dames d'abord.'_ Edward passa le message. Esme but de l'ours. Le jeune Jacob était quelque chose. Il était tellement gentil. Elle ne s'offusqua pas du fait qu'il lui ait présenté l'ours. C'était une preuve d'amitié que de partager un repas. Un signe qu'il ne voulait aucun mal aux Cullen et était peut-être prêt à leur accorder sa confiance. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui l'attirait dans Jacob, pas comme un amant mais comme un enfant. Elle se sentait envers lui de la même manière qu'elle se sentait envers Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et feue Alice. Une fois rassasiée, Esme laissa Jacob finir la carcasse. Les autres étaient partis chasser et étaient revenus, satisfaits et repus.

« Tes parents savent-ils où tu te trouves, Jacob ? » demanda la mère. Loup-Jacob secoua la tête.

_'Non, je vais tellement me faire engueuler par mon père. Je vais être puni jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !' _Edward rit.

« Je suis sur que ton père saura faire preuve d'indulgence étant donné que tu étais en voyage initiatique. Que fera ta mère ? » Loup-Jacob pleurnicha.

_'Elle est morte il y a trois ans, dans un accident de voiture.'_

Edward ne sait pas ce qui lui prit mais il enlaça le loup. Esme vient se joindre au câlin.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? » demanda Esme.

_'Deux sœurs aînées, des jumelles, Rebecca et Rachel. Elles ont 17 ans. Mais elles détestent La Push. Elles partiront dès qu'elles le pourront. Je serais donc seul à m'occuper de papa. Mais, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…'_

« Nous t'aiderons autant que nous le pourrons, Jacob… » Déclara fermement Carlisle, heureux que toute la famille acquiesce à sa déclaration.

_'Je ne sais pas, mon père déteste les vampires, mais les déteste vraiment.'_

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous saurons être discrets ! » Assura Edward.

_'Merci !'_ Loup-Jacob releva la tête en grognant puis parti rapidement, suivi de la famille. Un vampire aux yeux rouges buvait d'une jeune fille qu'il reconnut. _'Elle fait partie de la tribu Makah. Elle est sous la protection des Quileutes.'_

Et sans attendre, Jacob se jeta sur le vampire qui laissa sa proie pour se défendre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Jacob de démembrer le vampire nomade et Emmett alluma un feu alors que Carlisle tendait à la jeune femme. Elle était encore en vie et n'avait pas trop de venin en elle. Il fut rapidement aspiré et elle fut transportée dans la voiture. Ils démarrèrent rapidement, Jacob la tenant au chaud.

Ils arrivèrent à Forks et à la maison des Cullen très rapidement. Jacob demanda à appeler son père et resta cinq bonnes minutes le combiné à la main. Edward l'encouragea et Jacob se lança. Dire que William 'Billy' Black n'était pas heureux était un doux euphémisme. Il était ravi au-delà de tout d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son fils mais était tellement en colère de la fugue de son seul héritier. Cependant, quand Jacob lui demanda d'amener le Conseil, chez les Cullen, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

Billy, Harry et Vieux-Quil arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Jacob alla vers le camion et aida Vieux-Quil à sortir avant de dire bonjour à Harry Clearwater. Edward le vit discuter avec celui qui était son père. Puis il le vit sortir un fauteuil roulant, l'ouvrir et aider son père à s'y installer.

Carlisle s'avança jusqu'aux représentants de la nation Quileute et ne s'offusqua pas quand ceux-ci eurent un mouvement de recul. Il stoppa net dans ses pas.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le chef de cette famille. Voici ma femme, Esme, mes fils Edward, Jasper et Emmett et ma fille et la compagne d'Emmett, Rosalie. »

« Je suis Billy Black. Je suppose que nous devrions entrer et voir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Bien sûr, par ici je vous prie. » Les vampires entrèrent, suivi par les Quileutes.


	11. 10 - Confiance

**Comme toujours, réponses aux reviews et notes en chapitre 0!**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Misty, la petite chatte que j'ai trouvé sur mon palier!**

* * *

Les Aînés étaient surpris, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Jamais un Quileute n'était devenu protecteur si jeune. Et ce fût un long temps depuis qu'un Appel avait été lancé.

« Jacob, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Est-ce que tu sais le sang d'encre que je me suis fait ? » Billy hésitait entre la fierté, la colère et le soulagement. Chaque personne dans la pièce pouvait en attester.

« Papa, je ne devais rien dire jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt. Et puis va trouver un téléphone au milieu de nulle part ! » Billy soupira.

« Jacob… »

« On a un autre problème. Tu te souviens de Deborah Young ? »

« La nièce d'Emily ? La grande sœur de Claire ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, elle a été attaqué par un vampire. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, on s'en est chargé. Mais, je pense qu'il faudrait lui raconter nos légendes et surtout lui dire qu'elles sont vraies. » Vieux Quil parla.

« Il est évident que sa rencontre avec le Vampire peut difficilement passer pour autre chose. Docteur Cullen, elle va bien ? »

« Oui. Elle avait peu de venin en elle, je l'ai sorti… Si cela vous convient ? » Il était évident que Carlisle redoutait que le traité ne soit rompu. Jacob prit la parole.

« Vous avez enlevé le venin, le traité est mal formulé. Je propose que l'on en fasse un autre. » Les Aînés le regardèrent et son père parla.

« À quoi penses-tu, Jacob ? » Jacob se tourna vers Carlisle.

« Vous auriez un papier et un stylo ? » Esme alla chercher les objets demandés à vitesse vampirique.

« Cela convient, Jacob ? » Il lui sourit.

« C'est parfait Mme C. » Il se mit à écrire.

_« En date du 6 juillet 2003,_

_ Il est convenu, entre Jacob Black, Alpha de la Meute de La Push, et Carlisle Cullen, Père de la famille Vampire Cullen (composé aussi d'Esme Cullen -épouse-, Edward Cullen -fils-, Jasper Cullen -fils-, Emmett Cullen -fils- et Rosalie Cullen -fille, compagne d'Emmett Cullen-) ce qui suit._

_ La famille Cullen, ayant démontrée son respect du peuple Quileute par le respect du traité signé avec le précédant Alpha, Ephraïm Black, n'est désormais plus considérée comme potentiellement hostile mais comme amie du peuple Quileute._

_ La famille Cullen pourra donc circuler librement sur les terres Quileutes sauf pour y chasser (ce qui doit se faire sur leur lieu de chasse habituel) sauf exception (accordée par l'alpha)._

_ En contrepartie, la famille Cullen se doit d'avertir toutes leurs connaissances et amis aux yeux rouges des territoires qui leurs sont interdits (Terres Quileutes et alliées) et le Pack de tout nomade qu'elle aurait sentie ou vue. Ils pourront aussi poursuivre, sur les Terres Quileutes, tout ennemi qui aurait pu déclarer la guerre à leur famille et pourront demander l'assistance du Pack de la Push._

_ Ils ne devront mordre personne sauf pour retirer du venin introduit par un tiers vampire ou pour sauver une vie qui n'aurait aucune autre chance de survie (si possible, après avoir demandé l'avis de ladite personne)_

_ Si un vampire nomade venait à demander à entrer dans la famille, ou que la famille souhaite accueillir un nouveau membre, une réunion avec le Pack devrait se faire avant que toute décision soit prise._

_ Fait ce jour, à Forks, en présence de Jacob Black, Alpha; Carlisle Cullen, Père; William 'Billy' Black, Chef des Quileutes. »_

**Jacob POV**

Jacob n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand, après avoir discuté avec Taha Aki et son arrière-grand-père, il s'était retrouvé en 2003. Il s'était de nouveau familiarisé avec l'environnement et à ce corps de 13 ans qui en paraissait 17. Quand l'esprit d'Ephraïm lui dit où attendre les Cullen, il se retrouvait excité comme une puce. Enfin ! Enfin sa vie allait prendre la tournure qu'elle aurait dû prendre. Ça n'avait pas loupé. A peine le vit-il qu'il s'en imprégna. Edward Cullen. Comme Taha Aki le lui avait dit, ça avait été moins contraignant que les imprégnations de sa vie passée (ou future qui n'existait plus ?), il savait que c'était lui et, même s'il ressentait le besoin d'être le plus proche de lui, ça n'était pas excessif. C'était vraiment comme s'il avait laissé tomber les inhibitions et barrières personnelles qui obstruaient son jugement sur ce qui est acceptable ou pas. L'odeur caractéristique des vampires avait aussi disparue et avait laissé place à ce qui devait être l'odeur naturelle des Cullen.

Il était heureux qu'Alice ait disparue, même si cela faisait de la peine à Jasper. Il savait que lorsque Seth deviendrait un loup, il finirait par guérir. En attendant, il ne tenait qu'à lui de redonner le sourire à l'empathe. Revoir Harry lui fit extrêmement plaisir et il se fit la promesse de faire suivre le père de Leah et Seth par Carlisle. Il ne mourrait pas s'il avait son mot à dire. La rédaction d'un nouveau traité était son idée. Les Cullen devaient pouvoir aller où bon leur semblait quand bon leur semblait. La dernière partie avait été surtout écrite en mémoire de la jeune Bree Tanner. Il avait appris, une fois rétabli, du destin tragique de la pauvre enfant, qui n'était pas plus âgée que Seth.

« Jacob ? Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ? » Lui demanda Carlisle.

« Oui. Mais, je pense que c'est un cadeau empoisonné. Cela va vous mettre plus de pression. » Jacob voyait bien que Carlisle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient toujours vécu civilement les uns avec les autres mais la méfiance de la part des Quileutes étaient naturelle et instinctive. Il leur offrait son amitié. L'amitié de l'alpha. Il se retrouvait dans les bras de Carlisle et l'entendit murmurer de nombreux _'merci'_. « Allons, Doc… » Je lui tapotais le dos, Carlisle était un homme bon, devenir vampire n'avait pas changé cela. La signature du traité se fit sans peine, les Aînés me faisant confiance et ayant confiance en leurs ancêtres. Cependant, je vis le regard de mon père, celui qui disait qu'il savait que je cachais encore des choses.


	12. 11- Amour

**Réponses aux reviews en chapitre 0. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira + un POV Edward.**

* * *

Après ce qui semblait des heures de discussion, et après que les Aînés aient été auscultés par Carlisle, qui avait ajusté le traitement de Billy et décelé un problème chez Harry au niveau du cœur, Billy et Jacob rentrèrent chez eux. Rachel et Rebecca commençaient à déménager leurs affaires et étaient toutes les deux à Seattle, dans l'appartement que louait Rachel le temps de ses études universitaires.

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Jacob. » Jacob regardait son père, hésitant entre être exaspéré et soulagé.

« Je vais nous mettre à l'aise pour discuter papa. » Après avoir déposé son père sur son fauteuil, s'être assuré d'avoir fermé la porte et les fenêtres, et servi des boissons, Jacob commença à raconter son histoire. Billy aurait pu avoir des difficultés à le croire mais il savait que Jacob n'avait jamais menti. Du moins, pas pour des choses aussi grave.

« Il est donc ton imprégné ? » demanda le père.

« Oui. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire papa. Ce n'est pas un ennemi. » Billy sourit à son fils.

« Je le sais. Tu ne t'en serais pas imprégné sinon. Donc, de temps en temps, j'aurais une troisième fille ? » Jacob gémit comme un enfant.

« Papa ! Essaie de te concentrer sur autre chose ! » Billy rit.

« Je ne veux pas être grand-père avant que tu n'aies fini le lycée, compris Jacob ? » Jacob soupira, exaspéré.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Il faut déjà qu'Edward me considère comme autre chose qu'un ami, et ça, ça va être difficile. » Billy caressa la tête de son fils.

« Ne te mets pas martèle en tête. Tu as tout ton temps. Profites-en pour le connaître, ensuite, tu sauras quoi faire pour le séduire. Ça viendra tout seul. » Jacob remit son père sur son fauteuil roulant et se prépara à passer sa première nuit dans sa maison. Il se surprit en pensant que cela lui avait terriblement manqué.

Les semaines passèrent. Esme venait souvent faire la cuisine pour eux deux. Billy l'avait en fait supplié de venir après que son fils ait voulu faire cuire un repas pour eux. Esme était plus que ravie. Carlisle venait aussi régulièrement faire des examens médicaux et la santé d'Harry et de Billy s'améliorait. Le Vieux Quil était aussi fort qu'un bœuf, au grand désarroi de Billy et Harry.

Il était évident qu'un lien se créait entre les Aînés et les parents Cullen. Et, au grand soulagement de Jacob, Charlie Swan entrait petit à petit dans leur cercle. Jacob se demandait ce qui allait se produire car il était évident qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il sorte de nouveau avec Sue. Mais un grand feu de joie sur la plage, avec Tiffany Call et Joy Ateara lui fit retrouver le sourire. Si Tiffany avait une préférence pour les peaux pâles, Joy se rapprochait doucement de son père. Pas de grandes histoires d'amour pour le moment, mais il pouvait voir que c'était bien parti.

Son amitié avec la famille Cullen se développait de jour en jour. Rosalie et Esme étaient comme une sœur ainée et une mère d'adoption respectivement. Carlisle était un second père et un mentor. Emmett et Jasper, des grands frères amusants et protecteurs. Et enfin, Edward, avec qui il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils faisaient énormément de choses ensemble : de la plongée (et Edward s'inquiétait toujours qu'il se casse le cou), des courses (avec Jacob sous forme lupine), Edward cuisinait pour lui parfois, surtout quand, les rares jours ensoleillés, ils faisaient un pique-nique. Jacob avait donc vu Edward 'scintiller' et celui-ci aurait rougi, s'il l'avait pu, quand Jacob avait soufflé un 'magnifique'.

Cependant, Jacob était à deux doigts de demander son transfert à Forks High, quand il entendit, encore une fois, Jessica et Lauren parler de son âme-sœur. C'était avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il prépara son plan. Il allait venir sur sa moto (celle qu'il a réparé tout l'été avec l'aide de Rosie), sans T-shirt (il avait vraiment trop chaud, du moins, c'était son excuse) et attendrait patiemment Edward, appuyé nonchalamment sur son bébé, un sourire sexy sur son visage. Ça devrait faire taire les deux idiotes. Et surtout leur faire lâcher prise quant à son Edward !

Edward POV

Les cours étaient terminés pour la journée et Dieu merci ! Je n'en pouvais plus de Jessica et Lauren ! Elles me suivirent, ainsi que ma famille, sur le parking (bien qu'elles nieraient en bloc nous suivre !), quand je les entendis dire.

« Jessica ! Regarde un peu ce canon, là-bas, près de la voiture des Cullen ! » Mon regard dériva jusqu'à notre voiture et là, mon cœur fit un sursaut. Jacob Black, dans toute sa gloire, était là, beau à faire damner un saint. Et j'étais loin d'être un saint.

Mon attirance pour Jacob ne datait pas d'hier. Bien que je ne me sois rendu compte du caractère spécial de mon attirance que plus tard. Pas trop longtemps après notre première rencontre. Inquiet (je sais que je ne devrais pas mais bon, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour lui), je l'avais suivi. Là, je l'entendis parler à son père. Au début, j'avais bien du mal à y croire. Je lui en voulu même de souiller la mémoire d'Alice. Mais, en rentrant chez moi, je fis mes recherches et elles lui donnèrent raison. J'étais anéanti. Puis la lumière se fit. Jacob s'était imprégné de moi. J'étais son âme-sœur ! Enfin ! Après des décennies de solitudes, mes vœux seraient exaucés. Mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Je le courtiserai, je le séduirai et nous serons heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur le présent, et sur cette vision paradisiaque qui s'offrait à moi. Mes frères et ma sœur avaient salué Jacob mais étaient repartis aussi tôt, me laissant sans moyen de retour, ou presque.

« Ainsi, c'est ce sur quoi toi et Rosalie travailliez cet été ? » Il me fit un grand sourire qui me réchauffa.

« Ouais. C'est mon bébé, elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? » Me répondit-il en passant son bras autour de mon cou et me rapprochant autant que possible de lui. Tout le monde nous regardait et… je m'en fichais ! « Allez viens, _quo pat_. » Je devais vraiment acheté un livre sur le langage Quileute. Cela faisait un moment que Jacob m'appelait ainsi et, si je pouvais deviner (ou tout du moins espérer) la signification, je savais que cela (sa culture, ses ancêtres…) était important pour Jacob. Je m'assis derrière Jacob, l'entourant de mes bras glacés et nous partîmes vers ma maison. La seule chose dans mon esprit fut que j'aimais sa chaleur et que, Lauren avait raison, contre ce Quileute sexy en diable, elle n'avait aucune chance.


	13. 12 - Sous le signe du feu

_Comme d'habitude, réponses aux reviews, remerciements pour les favoris, en chapitre 0. Un petit retour en arrière avec ce chapitre. Profitez!_

* * *

Deborah POV

J'étais si fatiguée. Depuis que ma petite sœur était née, l'atmosphère à la maison avait changé. En bien, du moins pour 3 des quatre membres de notre famille. Mes parents m'ont eu à 16 ans. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable, mais ils avaient été forcés de prendre leur responsabilité. Ils ne me maltraitaient pas, mais j'avais toujours été une corvée pour eux. Je me rappelle les disputes interminables entre eux. Ça s'était amélioré avec le temps et ils avaient retrouvé leur amour de jeunesse. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas comprise dans le forfait _'famille heureuse'_. Ils me laissaient souvent chez ma Tante Emily. Elle était gentille mais trop Martha Stewart pour moi. Je préférais Tante Leah, elle était beaucoup plus fun ! Elle me permettait aussi de calmer la rage en moi. J'étais une fille plutôt cool, mais parfois j'étais si énervée. Comme un feu qui prenait naissance spontanément et grandissait rapidement.

Comme à l'accoutumée quand j'étais à La Push, je me baladais dans les forêts environnantes. C'était comme si quelque chose dans ces forêts m'attirait. Il y avait une aura magique.

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle ? » Je me retournais et vit un homme d'environ 25 ans, à la peau horriblement pâle et aux yeux d'un rouge rubis. Mon instinct me priait de partir, de m'éloigner le plus vite possible. D'une voix tremblante, je répondis

« Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » J'eus à peine le temps de finir la phrase que je me retrouvais dans ses bras, impossiblement serrée et voyant le paysage défilé à une vitesse surnaturelle. Mais qui était ce type ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que c'était. Il s'arrêta à un moment et murmura à mon oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, petite fille. Je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires, tu ne sentiras rien… ou presque. » Puis il planta ses dents dans mon cou et je me mis à crier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne me consume entièrement et littéralement. Tous mes organes étaient en feu, je souffrais comme jamais et juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse, je cru apercevoir un grand loup roux venir vers nous.

Je me réveillais deux jours plus tard, poussant un cri perçant quand j'aperçus au-dessus de moi un homme, blond aux yeux dorés et à la peau pâle, qui me faisait penser à celui qui m'avait kidnappée.

« Deborah ? » Billy Black entra dans la pièce. « Deborah, il n'est pas comme l'autre, tu peux être tranquille. » Je reniflais piteusement.

« Mais, c'est un vampire, comme l'autre… »

« Nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal. C'est pourquoi nos yeux sont dorés et non rouges. » Je le regardais plus attentivement. Il était vrai que ses yeux étaient dorés, et qu'il avait l'air… sympathique. Billy me parla de nouveau.

« Voici le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il est digne de confiance. » J'acquiesçai doucement.

« Et le loup ? J'ai vu un grand loup roux venir vers nous. »

« Tu connais les légendes Quileutes ? » J'acquiesçai. Tante Leah me les avait racontées.

« C'est un esprit-guerrier ? »

« Oui, mon fils Jacob. Il a 13 ans. »

« C'est jeune pour un esprit-guerrier ! » J'avais toujours pensé que les esprits-guerriers ne l'étaient qu'à leurs 20 ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Les garçons sont stupides avant. J'entendis un rire cristallin.

« Ah ! C'est mon fils, Edward. Il a la capacité de lire les esprits, donc, tu as dû penser à quelque chose de très drôle ! » Je rougis.

« J'ai juste pensé que les esprits-guerriers ne le devenaient qu'à leurs 20 ans, les garçons sont stupides avant. » D'autres éclats de rire, dont celui de Billy Black.

« Tu as bien raison, ma chère. » Le Docteur Cullen finit de m'examiner.

« Tout semble en parfait état. Esme, mon épouse, va venir t'aider. » J'acceptais toute l'aide que je pouvais avoir. J'étais peut-être en parfaite état, mais ça ne voulais pas dire que je n'avais pas mal de partout. Les hommes sortirent rapidement et une belle femme, aux cheveux caramel et un visage en forme de cœur entra.

« Bonjour ma chérie, je suis Esme. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien et pourtant fatigué comme si j'avais couru le marathon. » Elle me sourit et je me pris à penser que j'aimais son sourire. Il était maternel et rassurant.

« Je suis certaine que tu pourras rentrer chez toi très bientôt. Billy doit sûrement avoir appelé tes parents. » Et voilà que partit ma joie.

« Ouais. La maison. Génial. »

« Allons, ils doivent être inquiets. » Me dit Esme en me tenant par les épaules.

« Ouais, ils le seraient si c'était Claire, l'enfant désiré, pas moi. » Penser à mes parents me mettait toujours en rogne et je sentis les bouffées de chaleur arriver. « Ils me l'ont dit, vous savez, quand j'ai demandé pourquoi ils avaient un autre enfant après 12 ans. Ils m'ont répondu que cet enfant, ils le désiraient. » Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ? » Je n'entendis pas Jacob répéter mes paroles à son père, je ne ressentais que la chaleur qu'irradiait mon être, me poussant au bord de la suffocation et même la froideur d'Esme n'y changeait rien.


	14. 13 - Blessures

**Comme d'hab, réponses aux reviews, petites notes etc... en chapitre 0. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Leah ne pouvait pas y croire. Après avoir disparu pendant deux semaines sans explications, être revenu là aussi sans explications, passer de plus en plus de temps à faire elle ne savait quoi pour le Conseil et après avoir rompu avec elle, après trois ans ensemble avec tout juste un « tu ferais mieux de passer à autre chose. » Voilà que Monsieur Sam Uley se taper sa cousine Emily. Cette fichue traitresse ! Ah ! Elle l'avait bien eu avec ses « ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! » ou « il n'aime que toi ! » Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand ses amis Makah lui avaient dit qu'ils voyaient souvent Sam et Emily. Et qu'ils paraissaient très à l'aise avec l'autre.

Ses parents l'avaient obligé à venir rendre visite à Emily après qu'elle se soit faite attaquée par un ours. Leah était assez mesquine pour penser un « bien fait ! » Elle traînait donc dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, marchant le plus lentement possible sans que cela ne puisse sembler suspect (car, franchement, elle n'avait pas envie) mais malheureusement, finalement, elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Emily. Elle entendit des voix, deux, très familières, celle de Sam et celle d'Emily, puis le calme plat. Elle se décida à entrer sans frapper. Là, devant elle, se tenaient ses deux ex (ex-petit-ami et ex-meilleure-amie) en train de s'embrasser.

« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi surtout. » Ils sursautèrent et virent le visage fermé et impassible de Leah. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient pleins de colère, de douleur et d'incompréhension.

« Leah… »

« Ce n'est même pas la peine de me parler Emily… » Gronda Leah. « Pendant tout ce temps, tu me rassurais, me disais qu'il n'aimait que moi et que ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère… Tu n'es qu'une salope, Emily Young. Et finalement, vous allez bien ensemble. Il a plus de Joshua en lui que je ne croyais. Pas la peine de venir, de m'appeler, d'essayer de me contacter de quelque manière que ce soit. Pour moi, vous êtes morts ! » Elle partit en courant, les larmes menaçant de couler. Qu'ils soient maudits !

Jacob et Edward arrivèrent sur la moto du Quileute et Edward regrettait de devoir descendre et se séparer de son loup.

« Comment était la balade, frangin ? » demanda Jasper.

« Excellente Jasper. » Rosalie et Jacob parlaient vivement du… lapin… de Jacob. Edward ne comprit pas bien ce que le rongeur venait faire ici. Jasper et Emmett se bagarraient, prenant au sérieux la menace d'Esme si jamais ils cassaient quelque chose. Et lui et ses parents profitaient d'une après-midi agréable. Jacob se détourna brutalement de Rosalie et renifla. Effectivement, il semblait que deux humains étaient en approche.

« C'est Seth et Leah Clearwater. » Affirma Jacob, les sourcils froncés. Effectivement, quelques minutes après, un jeune Seth et une Leah en pleurs entrèrent dans leur champ de vision. Seth paraissait paniqué mais tentait vaillamment de réconforter sa sœur.

« Jacob ! » cria-t-il en voyant celui-ci.

« Seth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Seth était au bord de l'hystérie.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis rentré de l'école, et je l'ai trouvé comme ça ! » Jacob se tourna vers Leah.

« Leah ? Leah, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Leah s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et entre deux hoquets dû aux larmes, elle réussit à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il frotta doucement le dos de Leah tout en fredonnant une berceuse Quileute. Le stress de la journée ajouté à la voix douce de Jacob la firent s'endormir rapidement.

« Rosalie ? Ça t'ennuie si je la mets sur ton lit ? » Rosalie l'aurait portée elle-même si son jeune frère n'avait pas été là.

« Vas-y, je t'accompagne et je resterais avec elle. » Jacob en était soulagé, il n'était pas doué avec les crises des filles. Edward rit à cette pensée et le Quileute lui envoya un sourire contrit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie va bien s'occuper d'elle. »

« Je sais… Seth ? » Le jeune Quileute, qui avait 11 ans et allait sur ses 12, était soulagé que sa sœur soit prise en charge.

« Merci Jacob ! » Celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Seth grogna, amusé. Jasper, quant à lui, était intrigué. Il ressentait l'amour inconditionnel (mais fraternel) de Seth envers Leah, c'était très agréable à ressentir. Il ressentait aussi la dévotion du jeune garçon envers Jacob. Et il comprenait pourquoi. La tristesse, la colère, la déception de Leah l'avait presque rendu incapable de se concentrer sur son don pour la calmer. Leah aimait Sam Uley de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.


	15. 14 - Guérisons

Jacob était beau, il n'allait pas le nier. Il se permettait même de penser qu'il était _délicieux_. Particulièrement quand il était humide.

« Calme-toi mon frère. Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que seraient les conséquences si je laisse ta luxure m'envahir. » Jasper lui sourit machiavéliquement. Il était heureux d'être celui qui lit dans les pensées et pas Jasper. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce qu'il comptait faire de son adorable loup quand il serait plus vieux.

Bien que, techniquement, ils n'aient que 2 ans d'écart, le fait que Jacob soit si jeune le refroidissait un peu. Il avait l'impression d'être un pervers. Particulièrement quand il le voyait si insouciant, jouant avec Seth et Emmett. Leah et Rosalie s'occupaient de Deborah, qui était finalement venu vivre chez les Black. Esme était particulièrement en colère avec les parents de Debbie. Mais elle était heureuse et c'était l'essentiel.

Sa mère préparait des gâteaux pour les Quileutes, heureuse de pouvoir finalement se servir de la cuisine. C'était une belle journée, couverte mais chaude. Jasper décida de prendre la place de Jacob quand celui-ci décida de prendre une pause et il rejoint son ours de frère et le jeune garçon. Seth faisait ressortir les meilleurs sentiments de Jasper et le blond avait l'air plus heureux.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Jacob.

« A quel point Jasper a l'air plus heureux. » Jacob sourit. Etait-ce mielleux de dire que son sourire le faisait fondre ? Bah, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jacob. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Pas que ce soit mal. Il était assez honnête envers lui-même pour reconnaître qu'il était un _'émo'_. Plus _'émo'_ que Jasper qui était l'empathe, pour dire.

« Je suis content pour lui. Seth est un brave garçon. Son innocence peut être utilisé contre lui mais je pense que c'est ça plus grande force. » Edward acquiesça.

« Leah a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux aussi. » Le regard de Jacob alla vers son ancienne bêta.

« Oui, j'en suis content. Elle méritait mieux que Sam, de toute façon. Tu sais, ça va faire 6 mois demain que nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Edward fit les yeux ronds.

« Le temps passe si vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… »

« Le temps défile, hein ? Hé, si on faisait un feu de joie à La Push ? » Tout le monde sembla d'accord sur l'idée. Carlisle voulu quand même demander l'avis de Billy. Celui-ci en fut ravi, notamment si Sue et Esme cuisinaient. Ce qui provoqua un rire de la part de celle-ci. Il décida quand même de prévenir la nouvelle meute.

Billy avait compris pourquoi son fils n'avait pas pris sa place d'Alpha quand Sam muta. La différence d'âge était un facteur important et son fils, bien que mûri, n'avait que 14 ans. Sam, Paul et Jared étaient tous majeurs. Et avec quelques soucis de caractère. Non, il valait mieux que Sam pense que les Aînés avaient décidé de faire un nouveau traité. Sam n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais n'avait rien dit. Il lui faudrait du temps, à lui aussi, pour mûrir et ne plus être le garçon obéissant et soumis que son père l'avait forcé à devenir.

La fête battait son plein. Leah dansait avec Rosalie et Emmett. Ils n'en étaient pas encore au stade amoureux mais Jacob voyait bien qu'ils comptaient les uns sur les autres de plus en plus. Ce serait bien qu'ils soient ensemble avant qu'elle ne se transforme et ne s'imprègne. Connaissant Leah, elle nierait tout en bloc ou dirait que c'était l'imprégnation qui parlait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Seth serait plus facile. Il prenait tout avec décontraction. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en fichait mais, comme on ne pouvait pas changer le passé (ouais bien, pas tout le temps), le mieux, c'était de faire avec. Et Seth faisait très bien avec, c'était pourquoi il était si facile à vivre.

La meute de Sam était aux alentours, discrète mais bien présente. Jacob aurait aimé qu'ils soient aussi faciles à vivre que Seth. Mais Sam était coincé, Paul colérique et Jared… Jared était celui qu'il détestait le moins. Peut-être trop confiant en Sam.

Deborah semblait se débrouiller très bien en parlant avec les Anciens et Charlie. Bella n'était pas venu cet été et Jacob pouvait maintenant voir son égoïsme. Elle ne voyait son père qu'un mois par an. Elle pouvait faire un effort, même si elle détestait Forks. Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait. Donc, Deborah et Charlie s'entendaient bien. Elle avait un parent rien qu'à elle et lui, une fille sur laquelle exercer ses instincts paternels. Il la gâtait aussi. Et elle semblait s'intéresser aux métiers de la loi. Un bon point aux yeux de Charlie. Tiffany Call, qui était venu avec Embry, poussa les deux jeunes à danser et elle flirta avec Charlie aussitôt les enfants hors de vue. Ce fût comique à voir. Charlie, qui imposait quand même le respect, rougissant comme un écolier.

Le bilan de cette soirée fut assez positif. Les liens se resserraient, les blessures guérissaient et les sentiments s'étaient exacerbés. Ce fût une journée spéciale, pensa Jacob, en se remémorant la sensation de la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée ainsi.


	16. 15 - Complet

**Réponses aux reviews chapitre 0 et petit saut en avant, l'arrivée de Bella est annoncée!**

* * *

Pourquoi son père devait-il lui annoncer de si mauvaises nouvelles ? Voilà presque deux ans que les Cullen étaient arrivés à Forks et maintenant, c'était au tour d'Isabella Swan. Argh ! Jacob pensa à tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour se débarrasser de la catastrophe ambulante. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas tous très légaux. On pouvait même dire la plupart d'entre eux si ce n'était la totalité. Bref, Jacob Black tournait comme un animal en cage (ce qui était presque le cas) rendant son père inquiet.

« Jacob ! Ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mouron comme ça. Il ne va rien se passer… »

« C'est sa chanteuse papa, il va forcément être attiré par elle ! »

« Jacob ! Si tu es si inquiet, préviens-le subtilement… » Jacob prit un air résolu.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Merci Pa ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward était sur les falaises de la Push. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Charlie Swan était heureux que sa fille vienne à Forks. Plusieurs personnes n'étaient pas si heureuses que ça d'avoir Miss Swan dans les parages. Lui, le premier. Il savait que Jacob était de plus en plus inquiet, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître et que Jasper avait parfois du mal à le lire. Il sourit en pensant à son loup. Ce pauvre Jacob s'inquiétait pour rien. Il était à Jacob de la même manière que Jacob était à lui. Il sentit son loup arriver.

« Bonjour Jacob. » Jacob lui avait dit plusieurs fois que Jake était son surnom mais Edward préférait, et de loin, Jacob.

« Salut Edward. Comment ça va ? » Les yeux dorés du vampire croisèrent ceux de Jacob. Il pouvait passer tellement de temps à étudier les yeux de Jacob, les jeux de lumière dans son regard. Le loup rougit sous cette scrutation. Edward sourit.

« Je vais bien, Jacob mais toi, tu es préoccupé. » Jacob se gratta la tête, l'air gêné.

« Hum… Ouais… Mauvais rêve. Tu devrais faire attention à Bella Swan. Ne pas être trop près d'elle. En fait, le mieux serait que tu sois le plus loin d'elle possible. »

« Pourquoi ça, Jacob ? » Edward tenta quelque chose. « Ta petite-amie ? » Jacob fit une grimace de degoût.

« Urgh… Non ! Je… Beurk… Non ! » Jacob soupira. « C'est ta chanteuse Edward. » Il soupira. « Je dois rentrer, mais on se voit ce soir, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne manquerais ton anniversaire pour rien au monde. 15 ans, ça se fête. » Jacob lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir vers la forêt. Edward entendit le bruit des vêtements qu'on enlève et celui de la transformation avant celui des pas lourds et rapides du loup.

* * *

Nous étions le 14 janvier 2005, il était 21h26 et Jacob allait souffler ses 15 bougies dans sa maison familiale. Les Cullen étaient là au grand complet, ainsi que les Clearwater, Embry et Tiffany, Quil, Joy et Vieux-Quil et enfin Charlie Swan et Debbie. Rachel et Rebecca avaient appelés mais n'étaient pas venues. Jacob s'en attrista. Mais c'était toujours mieux que celui qu'il avait passé dans sa première vie. Tout le monde chanta _'Joyeux Anniversaire'_, même si Emmett, Embry et Quil avaient chanté leur propre version. Jacob en connaissait un qui dormirait dans la niche, même si techniquement, il ne dormait pas. Ou peut-être le garderaient-elles dans la chambre et le forcerait à regarder mais pas toucher. Car enfin, depuis peu, Leah, Emmett et Rosalie formaient un couple. Ou un trio. Ou quoi que soit le nom employé pour un ménage à trois. Emmett était fier comme Artaban. Il avait de quoi. Rosalie et Leah étaient deux belles jeunes femmes. Au caractère bien trempé mais d'une fidélité sans faille. Après le gâteau et les cadeaux (et Jacob remercia chaleureusement tout le monde), ils se dispersèrent dans la maison et ses alentours immédiats. Edward et Jacob se cachèrent dans le garage.

« J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi, Jacob. » Jacob le regarda avec curiosité qui s'agrandit encore quand Edward l'embrassa. La seule chose qui traversait l'esprit de Jacob à ce moment-là était _'À moi !'_, répété plusieurs fois et avec de plus en plus de force. Jacob sortit de sa stupeur et rendit son baiser à Edward, les deux jeunes hommes grognant et mordillant. Se rapprochant tellement l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient fusionner. Quand Jacob s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle (c'était l'une des rares choses pour laquelle il enviait les vampires), un bruit se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Sam ? » cria Leah. Jacob et Edward sortirent en trombe.

« J'ai appris que tu allais au lycée de Forks à la fin du mois. »

« Sam, le Conseil a accepté sa demande. Tu dois t'y faire ! » dit Billy d'une voix autoritaire. Il était inquiet que Sam se transforme ici, devant tout le monde.

« Elle devrait être à La Push, avec son peuple, pas forniquer avec ces… ces… »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Je suis heureuse avec eux ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le comprendre ! Retourne vers Emily ! C'est bien pour elle que tu m'as quitté, non ? Tu es celui qui a pris les décisions Sam ! Pas moi ! Maintenant que je suis au-dessus de tout ça, que j'ai enfin pu me libérer de toi, tu oses venir ici et insulter à ma seconde famille ! A mes amants ! »

« C'est assez Sam ! Ton obsession n'a pas lieu d'être. Retourne chez toi ! » gronda Jacob. Ce qui se passa ensuite s'enchaina très vite. Sam, sur le qui-vive, dû reconnaître l'alpha en Jacob et, n'aimant pas voir sa position mise en péril, se transforma. Jacob se transforma à son tour, pour protéger les humains et son petit-ami d'un Sam déchaîné. Paul et Jared joignirent la bagarre pour soutenir Sam mais pas pour longtemps car, avec la proximité des Cullen de La Push, et la rage qu'induisit Sam à Leah, celle-ci se transforma et attaqua Paul. Voyant sa sœur en danger et étant (passablement) contrarié à l'encontre de Sam, Seth se transforma aussi et attaqua Jared. Outré des propos de Sam envers Leah, Quil et Embry devinrent des protecteurs à leurs tours et aidèrent leurs amis. Ce n'est que quand Sam retrouva un tant soit peu la raison que les loups se calmèrent. Ils se séparèrent mais grognèrent les uns aux autres.

« Rentrez chez vous, Meute de Sam, nous discuterons de ce comportement inadmissible demain. Nous devons d'abord soigner Harry. » Au nom de leur père, Leah et Seth se retournèrent et gémirent. Harry avait la main crispée sur le cœur. Carlisle décida de l'amener à l'hôpital.

_'Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carlisle va bien s'occuper de lui !'_

_ 'Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi j'ai la voix de Jake dans la tête ?!'_

_ 'Ne t'en fais pas Leah, c'est le moyen des loups de communiquer entre eux, même à distance !'_

_ 'C'est trop cool !'_

_ 'Non c'est pas cool Seth ! Je ne veux pas avoir des garçons dans ma tête ! Particulièrement des ados ! Putain, ça craint !'_

_ 'Les légendes sont vraies alors ! Grand-Papa était au courant ?'_

_ 'Oui, les légendes sont vraies, les Quileutes descendent des esprits-guerriers qui ont pactisés avec les loups.'_

_ 'Mais, je ne suis pas Quileute !'_

_ 'Je crois que si, Embry. Tu devrais demander à ta mère, à propos de ton père. Mais pour l'instant, il vous faut penser à votre corps humain et à essayer de vous transformer de nouveau.'_

Les uns après les autres, bien que cela pris pour certains plusieurs heures, ils devinrent humains de nouveau.

« Putain, Black ! T'aurais pu prévenir qu'on serait à poil ! »

« Allons, Bêta, ne soit pas si susceptible. Emmett et Rosalie ont aimé le spectacle. Tu devrais aller les voir. » Leah partit en soupirant d'agacement.

Leah POV

Je ne serais si méchante avec Black la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Il m'avait nommé Bêta, après tout. Mais il paierait pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu pour les vêtements. Qu'allaient dire Em' et Rosie ? Ils vont sûrement me quitter maintenant que je suis un monstre de foire !

« Ne t'en fait pas pour eux. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains non plus. » Répondit Eddie à ma question mentale. Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Il me fit ce sourire si spécifique à lui que Jacob adorait mais que je détestais. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ceux qui partageaient mon cœur et ce fut la révélation. Ils étaient à moi, comme j'étais à eux.

« Mes compagnons… » murmurais-je. Je me jetais sur eux, Em' m'attrapa en vol et mes jambes s'agrippèrent à sa taille. Rosalie était derrière moi, murmurant des mots doux. J'embrassais Emmett puis Rosalie. Celui-ci me porta ensuite comme un sac de patates.

« Allez, viens Rosie ! » dit-il. « Il est l'heure de s'occuper de notre louve ! » Il me donna une tape aux fesses et je gémis. Ça allait être une longue nuit !

Seth POV

Ce truc de loup était assez marrant. Bien sûr, partager un esprit avec ma grande sœur ne serait pas de tout repos mais somme toute, c'était cool ! Je sentis une main sur mon cou et su tout de suite que c'était Jasper.

« Alors, quel effet ça fait, d'être un Protecteur ? » Je me retournais pour lui répondre quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je sus immédiatement que Jasper était à moi. Pour la vie. Jasper dû le ressentir aussi car ses yeux s'agrandirent puis un doux sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Je lui pris la main et passa mon pouce sur sa paume.

« C'est plutôt cool, si on enlève le fait que ma sœur peut entendre tout ce que je pense. »

« Je connais le sentiment. » Je devins curieux.

« Mais… tu sais ce qui vient de se passer ? » demandais-je, plus craintif.

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas trouver un compagnon, pas après Alice. Mais tu es trop jeune encore, Seth. »

« Oui ! Oui, je sais, non je ne veux pas autre chose que de l'amitié… Je veux dire, pour l'instant, après on pourra voir… Mais c'est comme tu le sens ! » Répondis-je, paniqué. Il rit à ma détresse.

« On a qu'à continuer comme on est. On verra les choses au fur et à mesure. En attendant, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. La journée a été riche en émotions et demain, je t'emmènerais voir ton père. » Je lui souris puis mordis ma lèvre.

« Tu pourrais rester, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? Je ne veux pas être tout seul. » Il posa un regard bienveillant sur moi.

« Je resterais toute la nuit Seth, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dors pas de toute façon. » Je décidais de laisser mes questions en suspens jusqu'à demain. Ce truc de loup fatiguait assez vite.

Jacob POV

La meute était quasiment au complet. J'étais étonné que Seth puisse se transformer mais j'avais l'impression que sa transformation était lié à Leah plus qu'à un quelconque problème de colère. Parce que franchement, Seth et Colère n'allaient pas ensemble. Je laissais mon père expliquer ce qui c'était passé aux humains et bailla un bon coup. Cette lutte m'avait fatigué.

« Dors mon amour, je veillerais sur toi. » La voix d'Edward me berça et je tombais dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard.


	17. 16 - Sous le signe de la terre

***Sur une musique de France Gall***

**/Bella est là, elle l'a! Ce je n'sais quoi! Que beaucoup d'autres n'ont pas! Qui s'appelle un Mary-Sue je crois! Bella, elle l'a, Bella elle l'a!/**

***Fin de la musique***

**Comme d'hab, voir chapitre 0 pour notes et réponses aux reviews!**

* * *

Bella POV

Je trébuchais de nouveau dans le vide et me retins de grogner. La gravité et moi n'étions pas amies. Loin de là. D'aussi loin que je pouvais me souvenir, je n'arrivais pas à rester stable sur la terre ferme. Je n'avais jamais osé tester mon équilibre sur l'eau. Je venais d'arriver à Forks dans la voiture de police de Charlie. Etait-il impossible pour lui d'avoir un véhicule normal ? Tout était vert et gris, comme dans les souvenirs de mon enfance. C'était d'une tristesse à pleurer. J'aimais le soleil et la chaleur. Dieu soit loué, je n'avais pas eu à vivre ici. Ce coin de Washington était… _bizarre_. Primal. Tout ce que je détestais. Forks était trop _'Terre'_ à mon goût. J'aimais la civilisation, pas la vie sauvage. Sinon, je serais allée vivre dans la forêt amazonienne. Je n'avais jamais compris les gens qui faisaient du camping, des séjours 'extrêmes' dans des lieux complètement isolés ou de la spéléologie. C'était une perte de temps. Charlie m'avait parlé d'une surprise. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas hâte d'y être ?

Leah POV

Je courrais sous ma forme lupine à une vitesse faramineuse. Rosalie et Emmett m'accompagnaient. J'aimais de plus en plus ça. Ressentir le vent dans ma fourrure, la terre sous mes pattes, sentir la pluie s'infiltrée dans mes poumons. Il n'y avait rien de mieux, rien de plus vrai. Seth fût d'accord avec moi. Il était avec Jasper, dans une autre partie de la forêt. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus fâché avec moi. J'avais un peu menacé blondinet après avoir su qu'ils étaient compagnons. Evidemment, le cow-boy hésitait à faire quoi que soit, j'étais la sœur de son destiné quand même. Em' et Rosie avaient été écroulés de rire. Mais j'étais devenu plus douce avec Rose et Em'. Nos compagnons étaient vraiment ce qui nous ancrait dans cette réalité.

Tiffany POV

Quand j'appris qu'Embry était un protecteur, un loup, je n'y cru pas tout d'abord. Mais je l'avais vu, de mes propres yeux. Billy nous parla des légendes et des Cullen. Charlie le prit mieux que moi. Il connaissait les légendes Quileutes et il ne lui en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour le convaincre. Charlie nous accompagna, Embry et moi, à la maison. Je lui demandais s'il pouvait rester chez Billy ce soir et, après un baiser sur le front, me laissa seul avec mon fils.

« Maman ? » Je regardais mon fils, craintive. Non pas de lui mais de sa réaction quand j'allais lui parler de son père. Mon fils était mon tout.

« Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'étais… une loque, faute d'un meilleur mot. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne vais jamais à la réserve Makah. Mes parents ne sont pas les plus gentilles personnes du monde. A cette époque, je me sentais prisonnière, étouffée. Je n'avais personne sur qui m'appuyer. Ton père était plus âgé que moi et je savais bien que cela ne mènerait fondamentalement nulle part. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je tombais enceinte de toi. J'ai failli de perdre à un moment, tu sais ? C'est ce qui m'a poussé à venir à la recherche de ton père, ici. Evidemment, il n'y était plus. Il avait quitté femme et enfant et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. »

« Mon père est Joshua Uley ? » me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui. Et tu sais quoi, à le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter, car il m'a donné mon plus précieux des cadeaux. Mon beau garçon. Aurais-tu été une fille, tu serais Amber, tu le sais ? » Embry gémit

« Ne me dit pas que tu m'as appelé Embry pour ça ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, qui sait ? »

« M'man ! » Il vint me faire un câlin et je laissais couler toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues jusqu'ici. J'avais eu tellement peur que mon fils me délaisse. Il avait été mon roc, la pierre angulaire de ma vie pendant si longtemps. « Ça va aller maman. Tout va s'arranger. » Nous passions le reste de la nuit, allongés sur le lit, à discuter de tout et de rien, préparant le terrain pour la nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait à nous. Et quand il s'endormit dans mes bras, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver 10 ans en arrière, quand il n'était qu'un petit enfant que je devais rassurer et dont je devais chasser les monstres sous le lit et je me rendis compte que, maintenant, c'était à lui de veiller sur moi et de chasser les monstres qui pouvaient surgir dans la nuit. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de le soutenir dans cette vie, comme il m'avait, inconsciemment, soutenu dans la précédente.


	18. 17 - Rencontre avec les 2 types

**Comme d'hab: réponses aux reviews au chapitre 0, je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai un petit souci de dents et vous savez à quel point ces conneries font mal! La rencontre Bella/Jacob/Edward**

* * *

Charlie Swan était heureux. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Il avait une petite-amie, Tiffany, un « fils », Embry et une « autre fille », Debbie. Il n'avait pas revu Isabella en 3 ans. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus sociable et extravertie de la planète mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'entendait pas mieux avec Bella. Renée c'était compréhensible. Elle était quelqu'un d'assez volage et frivole. Mais Bella lui ressemblait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et ni Tiffany, ni Embry, ni Debbie n'avaient la moindre difficulté à lui parler et vice-versa.

« J'espère que tu aimeras ta surprise. Il y a aussi quelque chose dont je dois te parler mais ça peut attendre qu'on soit à la maison. »

« Ce n'est rien de grave ? » demanda Bella. Charlie lui sourit.

« Non, bien au contraire ! » Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Swan. Pour Bella, rien n'avait changé. Ils entendirent une voiture arriver. Quand Bella vit le conducteur, elle pensa que c'était le plus beau garçon qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il avait les cheveux couleur bronze, une peau pâle et des yeux dorés qui s'obscurcissaient. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la tête et tourna son regard vers le côté passager. Le second garçon qui sortait de la voiture était beau mais moins que le premier. Il avait le teint mât, des cheveux courts noirs comme la nuit et des yeux bruns qui lui donnaient un regard doux. C'était probablement un Quileute. Bella se demandait qui étaient ses garçons et ce qu'ils faisaient là. Bien qu'elle se fichait un peu de savoir pourquoi le rouquin était là. Tant qu'il restait près d'elle.

« Bella, je te présente Edward Cullen et, j'espère que tu te souviens de lui, Jacob Black. » Bella se rappelait vaguement d'un petit garçon Quileute qui la suivait comme un chiot. Elle sourit cependant.

« Oui, je me souviens. Ravie de te revoir Jacob et ravie de te rencontrer, Edward. » Les deux garçons lui firent un signe de tête.

« J'espère que tu aimes ta surprise ! » Bella le regarda sans comprendre. « La voiture ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Bella fit le tour de la voiture. Une Audi A4 grise. Elle supposait que c'était assez bien pour Forks.

« J'aime beaucoup Charlie, merci. » Charlie fronça les sourcils.

« Bella, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? C'est Papa. Si Renée préfère se faire appeler par son prénom, c'est son affaire. Mais ici, on est un peu plus traditionnels. » Elle lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Désolée, Papa. Merci pour le cadeau. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Bella. Je vais poser tes valises dans ta chambre. Profitez-en pour discuter entre vous. »

« Donc… Edward, tu habites à Forks depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton doux.

« Nous sommes arrivés en août 2003. » Son ton était assez sec, mais Bella l'attribuait au fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et elle comptait bien remédier à cette situation.

« Quel dommage que je ne sois pas venu cette année-là, nous pourrions être de bons amis à l'heure qu'il est. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda vers le sol, gênée.

« Peut-être… » Ce fut Jacob qui répondit. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il s'était rapproché d'Edward. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du rouquin et celui-ci lui sourit. Ses yeux s'attendrirent à la vue du Quileute et il posa un simple et rapide bécot sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Bella rougit. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait fait que tâter le terrain. Elle aurait fait une complète idiote d'elle-même si elle l'avait dragué ouvertement. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme Edward, presqu'un homme, faisait avec quelqu'un comme Jacob, qui était comme un gosse ? Enfin… les amourettes de lycée ne duraient pas longtemps, elle n'avait qu'à devenir leur amie et attendre le bon moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, une magnifique blonde, Rosalie, la sœur d'Edward, apprit-elle, vint les chercher. Elle rentra dans la maison. Son père était assis à la table de la cuisine.

« Viens t'asseoir, nous avons à discuter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ch… papa ? » Charlie semblait inconfortable sur sa chaise et il rougissait.

« Voilà, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et c'est assez sérieux. » Bella cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Tiffany Call, elle vit à la Push avec son fils, qui a à peu près ton âge. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je voudrais que tu les rencontres ce week-end, ça te laisse 5 jours. » Bella ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette nouvelle était assez surprenante.

« D'accord. »

« Tu vas les aimer, Bella ! Et Debbie aussi. Elle vit avec les Black, elle vient de Neah Bay. Entre nous, je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour Embry ! » Charlie sourit et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Bella ne savait pas quoi faire, donc elle lui dit qu'elle montait déballer ses affaires. Ça lui permettrait de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée et surtout, ce qu'elle allait faire et comment elle allait le faire.


	19. 18 - Chaleur

**_Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre (T), vous plaira. N'oubliez pas le sondage sur mon profil! J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis! Je pense revenir sur le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je vous embrasse fort, mes lecteurs adorés et n'oubliez pas, réponses aux reviews chapitre 0_**

* * *

Nous étions le 20 janvier, Isabella était là depuis 3 jours et apparemment, la phase de mutation de Jacob avait commencé. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Carlisle l'avait emmené dans sa maison et son père veillait sur lui. Edward avait été obligé de partir chasser car Isabella arrivait toujours à _'tomber sur lui'_ quand il était seul. À ce moment-là, il était quand même hyper-content de connaître les Cullen. Ils se relayaient pour le refroidir. Mais il voulait Edward bon sang ! Où était-il ? Il ne fallait pas 20 000 ans pour attraper un animal sauvage, le vider de son sang et laisser la carcasse aux prédateurs, non ? Il resta donc ainsi toute la nuit, veillé par son père et un Cullen, Jasper puis Esme et ce n'était qu'aux petites heures du matin qu'il s'endormit enfin.

Quand Edward rentra chez lui, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Leah avait un sourire narquois.

« Il semblerait que notre cher Jacob soit entré en période de chaleur et donc, puisque sa chère et tendre âme-sœur est un homme, il devient en ce moment même une fille afin de porter tout un tas de petits Cullen ! » Esme semblait particulièrement heureuse à la pensée de petits-enfants à gâter. Rosalie et Emmett, quant à eux, semblaient impatients. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que chacun d'eux pourraient avoir des enfants avec Leah (ou Leo comme ils avaient doublé le futur côté masculin de Leah), il y avait un poids invisible qui semblait s'être envolé. Jamais Rosalie n'avait paru si heureuse. Oh, elle aimait Emmett et était heureuse avec lui, mais elle avait toujours détesté son incapacité à vieillir et surtout, surtout, à avoir des enfants. Mais maintenant, elle pourrait avoir une famille, pour toujours, avec les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« NON ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Jay ! »

« Mais papa, je semble ridicule dans cet accoutrement ! »

« Tu es devenu une fille maintenant, tu ne peux plus te balader avec juste un short et des chaussures ! » Edward ne voyait le problème avec ça, tant que lui seul pouvait en profiter. Il la vit alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Billy descendit après elle, les Cullen ayant équipé leur maison pour s'adapter à un handicapé en fauteuil roulant. Edward trouvait Jacob extrêmement beau et il l'était tout autant sous sa forme féminine, beaucoup plus belle que ses sœurs.

« Tu es magnifique, Jay. » Pour son plus grand plaisir, Jay rougit délicieusement.

« Merci, Edward. » Elle l'embrassa et ce fut bizarre, autant pour Jay que pour Edward. Ils avaient l'habitude des lèvres masculines de Jacob. Celles de Jay étaient plus douces, plus pulpeuses. Mais c'était toujours aussi agréable. Et intoxicant. Ils en voulaient toujours plus. Et Jay sentait tellement bon. Ce fut le raclement de gorge de Carlisle qui leur remit les pieds sur terre.

« Autant nous aimerions avoir des petits-enfants à gâter, nous préférerions que vous attendiez la prochaine chaleur. » Jay rougit et Edward semblait correctement châtié.

« Désolé papa. Mais elle sent tellement bon. » Edward enfouit son nez dans le cou de Jay. Elle gémit et Edward commença à la mordiller. En quelques secondes, ils avaient encore oublié où et avec qui ils étaient.

« Oh ! Bon sang ! Allez dans la chambre et n'oubliez pas de mettre une capote ! » Ce fut Emmett qui parla et, pour une fois, Edward ne se fit pas prier pour mettre en pratique cette idée. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Jasper décida de faire un tour en forêt durant quelques heures et Seth le suivit. Rosalie et Leah décidèrent de faire du shopping et Emmett leurs servirait de porteur. Les parents décidèrent de rendre visite à Charlie, Tiffany, Embry et Debbie. Bella ayant décidé de sortir avec des amis du lycée de Forks.

* * *

Harry Clearwater essayait de sortir de sa maison, chose extrêmement difficile à faire quand il était sous le regard vigilant de sa chère et tendre épouse Sue. Il arrivait à la porte quand la voix de sa femme se fit entendre.

« Où comptes-tu aller Harry Clearwater ? » Ledit Harry pesta dans sa barbe. Rien ne pouvait la surveillance de Sue Clearwater. Elle était pire qu'un faucon. Non, pire qu'un dragon.

« Je vais voir Charlie ! » dit-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Sue plissa les yeux.

« Et que vas-tu faire, chez Charlie ? » Harry marmonna quelque chose, Sue plissa des yeux encore plus et ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne fine. « Harry, ne me dit pas que tu vas boire de la bière et manger des pizzas ! »

« Non, Sue. Tiffany a banni toute nourriture trop grasse et les bières sont limitées à une par jour. » Dit Harry sur un ton boudeur. Sue était ravie. Avec Joy et Esme qui s'occupait de Billy, les trois hommes seraient là pour un long moment encore. Elle s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça.

« Je ne veux plus revivre ce que j'ai vécu il y a une semaine. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Harry. » Harry sourit à sa femme.

« Je sais. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Je veux voir mes enfants être diplômés, se marier, avoir leurs propres enfants. Je veux gâter mes petits-enfants, je veux voir le sourire de ma femme pendant encore longtemps. » Sue sourit et pouffa.

« Vous êtes un tel charmeur, Monsieur Clearwater. » Il sourit et décida finalement qu'une balade avec sa femme sur la plage était beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec Charlie.

* * *

Edward déposa son précieux chargement sur son lit. Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de s'embrasser et se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux novices en relations amoureuses, et encore plus en relations avec une personne de même sexe. Edward commença à déshabiller doucement, tout en l'embrassant dans chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Quand elle fût en sous-vêtements, elle décida que c'était à son tour de le déshabiller. Enfin, lorsqu'il fût lui aussi en sous-vêtements, ils se regardèrent longuement. Edward posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de Jay.

« Tu es si belle, Jay. » Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'embrassa, et commença à la caresser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus tous les deux. Edward pensa rapidement à mettre un préservatif. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Pendant deux jours, ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre.

* * *

Leah se tenait devant le lycée de Forks. Rosalie lui tenait la main et Emmett avait sa main sur sa nuque et la massait doucement.

« Tout va bien se passer bébé. » Leah se demandait, maintenant que sa température corporelle était de 42°C (au minimum, quand Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient tranquille), si elle pouvait avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Ça l'aiderait bien, là. Ce serait une bonne excuse pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et éviter d'être la cible de tous les regards. C'était quand même assez drôle, du moins pour Jake et Seth. Enfin, Jay et Seth, car quand un garçon lançait un regard un peu trop insistant sur Leah, les trois grognaient. Leah, car elle ne supportait pas qu'on la regarde comme un bout de viande et Em' et Rosie car les vampires étaient très territoriaux.

Finalement, tout se passa bien, jusqu'au déjeuner, quand Lauren et Jessica, jouant aux commères comme à leurs habitudes, lui demandèrent si elle était la nouvelle adoptée des Cullen et si elle aussi sortirait avec l'un de ses frères. Leah vit rouge.

« Si vous passiez autant de temps à étudier qu'à colporter des ragots tout à fait infondés, peut-être n'auriez pas une tête pleine d'eau. Et encore, je suis gentille car je suis sûre que c'est le vide intersidéral là-dedans. Vous êtes une honte pour la condition féminine. Mes parents sont encore bien vivants, merci beaucoup. Mais c'est _gentil_ de savoir que vous vous souciez tellement du bien-être de quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir récemment perdu sa famille dans une tragédie. Même si Emmett et Rosalie ont, les mêmes parents adoptifs, ils ne sont en rien frère et sœur. Peut-être devriez-vous regarder dans votre arbre généalogique car on ne peut pas arriver à un tel degré de stupidité sans avoir quelque consanguinité dans le mélange. Enfin, je sors avec qui je veux et il se trouve que je sors avec Emmett_ et_ Rosalie. Donc, on aimerait beaucoup éviter les ragots. S'il y a des questions, on voudra bien y répondre, tant qu'elles ne sont pas racoleuses. Maintenant, nous aimerions manger en paix, merci beaucoup. » Sur ce Leah s'en alla à la table des Cullen et s'assit entre Em' et Rosie. Il y eut quelques sifflements approbateurs quand Emmett l'embrassa mais ce fut une véritable cacophonie quand ce fut le tour de Rosalie.


	20. 19 - Nomades et Sédentaires

_Février 2005_

Embry Call se demandait comment il allait lui dire. Sa mère avait été des plus agréables. Elle avait même _couiné_. _Crier avec excitation_ avait-elle rectifié. Le résultat était le même, ses tympans avaient été malmené. Il en avait parlé à Jay, qui avait _crié avec excitation_, et lui avait dit qu'il avait sa bénédiction pour la courtiser et qu'il se retrouverait avec une partie du corps absente si jamais il lui faisait du mal.

Debbie était avec Charlie. Bella étant, encore, de sortie. Depuis sa venue ici, elle n'avait pratiquement pas passé de temps avec son père, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Debbie et sa mère avaient même organisé une soirée père-fille, sachant que Charlie aurait du mal à choisir une activité qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble et elle avait osé lui dire qu'elle préférait aller à une soirée avec ses copines et que « ce n'est pas grave, on remettra ça à une prochaine fois. » Debbie y était allée avec Charlie.

Charlie ouvrit la porte.

« Embry ! Que fais-tu là mon garçon ? Tiffany est là ? » Le chef de la police de Forks regarda son allée pour voir si sa mère y était. Il soupira en souriant.

« Non, elle n'est pas là, mais elle me fait dire de ne pas oublier votre rendez-vous de ce soir. » Charlie lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Tu veux voir Debbie ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! »

« Entre donc. » Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le salon.

« Embry ? »

« Je dois te dire quelque chose Debbie. » Elle le regarda, légèrement inquiète. Elle aimait Embry, beaucoup.

« Je me suis imprégné. » Le cœur de Debbie s'arrêta. « Tu es mon âme-sœur Debbie. » Debbie poussa un grand cri de joie et sauta sur Embry.

« Dois-je te menacer Embry ? » s'esclaffa Charlie.

« J'ai déjà eu un avertissement de ma mère et de Jay. » Charlie approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, si Tiff' t'a menacé, je ne pense pas faire mieux. » Le chef de la police décida de laisser les tourtereaux. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et décidèrent de regarder un film. Debbie resta dans les bras d'Embry tout le temps.

* * *

Nous étions le 13 mars et le temps était exécrable. Tout le monde était sur le pont, la partie de base-ball officielle Vampires versus Loups allait commencer.

Certains loups avaient eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour ne serait-ce que commencer à faire confiance à un vampire. En fait, Sam était celui qui avait eu besoin de la plus longue période d'adaptation.

_Flashback_

_ Après avoir passé quasiment deux jours dans la chambre d'Edward (il avait bien fallu que Jay aille à la salle de bain et la cuisine de temps en temps), Jay avait décidé de convoquer une réunion de la meute, avec les anciens._

_ « Le 23 janvier 2005._

_ Ce conseil sera présidé par William Black, Chef de la tribu Quileute, assisté par Quil Ateara III et Harry Clearwater et par les alphas des meutes de La Push, Sam Uley et Jacob Black, chacun assisté des membres de sa meute : Jared Cameron (Beta) et Paul Lahote pour la meute Uley Leah Clearwater (Beta), Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara V et Embry Call pour la meute Black._

_ Représentent le coven Cullen : Carlisle Cullen et sa compagne Esme._

_ Charlie Swan agira en tant que représentant de la population de Forks._

_ Deborah Young agira en tant que greffière._

_ Sue Clearwater, Joy Ateara, Tiffany Call, Emily Young et les enfants de la famille Cullen sont là en tant que témoins._

_ Les questions abordées seront les suivantes :_

_ Considérant le changement : Quand et comment doit-on prévenir les futurs membres ?_

_ Considérant l'imprégnation : Qu'est-ce que l'imprégnation ? Les droits et devoirs du loup. Les droits et devoir de la personne imprégnée._

_ Considérant la paternité d'Embry Call._

_ Considérant les meutes : Des bénéfices et dommages de deux meutes._

_ Considérant la relation vampire-loups… »_

Le Conseil dura de nombreuses heures, et plusieurs pauses durent être prises. Il fut décidé que :

_- L'imprégnation est la manifestation des ancêtres qui désignent par ce moyen la ou les âmes-sœurs du loup. Le loup doit protection au(x) choisi(e)s. Le, la ou les choisi(e)s doivent soutien et compréhension au loup._

_ - Embry Call reconnait Joshua Uley comme son père et Sam Uley comme son frère. Sam Uley reconnait Embry Call comme son frère. Embry Call gardera son nom de naissance et ne prendra le nom d'Uley qu'au cas où Sam Uley mourrait sans descendance._

_ - Si des problèmes de gestion peuvent venir du fait de la séparation des meutes Uley et Black, il est convenu que certains des membres plus anciens ne seraient pas en confiance avec un alpha plus jeune qu'eux. La division se maintiendra jusqu'à ce que chacun des membres de chaque meute décident à l'unanimité de ne servir qu'un seul alpha._

_ -Trois membres de la meute Black s'étant imprégnés de vampires du Coven Cullen, il est décidé que les Cullen sont désormais considérés comme famille. Le traité reste tel quel. Le coven et les meutes se devront mutuellement assistance._

Sam avait alors tenté par tous les moyens de faire revenir Leah en territoire Quileute, sans grand succès. Il avait même (presque) insulté Rosalie, Emmett et tous les vampires en général. Emily avait, elle aussi, tenté une réconciliation avec Leah. Si la louve comprenait bien l'imprégnation, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas avoir commencé comme simples amis. Pourquoi aller directement à l'amant(e) ? Aucun ne lui répondit et elle partit avec ses amours.

_Fin du flashback_

Ils étaient donc tous là, l'équipe Cullen se composait de Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Emmett et Rosalie. L'équipe Quileute se composait de Jay, Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil et Embry. Seth et Sam serviraient d'arbitres pour ce match. Les humains profiteraient du spectacle. Le match était passionnant, aucune des équipes ne voulant laisser gagner l'autre, même si certains étaient leurs moitié ou tiers. Le match touchait à sa fin quand ils arrivèrent. Trois vampires nomades, leurs peaux pâles et leurs yeux rouge-sang. Deborah se recroquevilla derrière Charlie, Embry se précipita vers elle pour la protéger tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les nomades.

« Bonjour, je crois que cela vous appartient. » Décréta Laurent en lançant la balle aux Cullen. Carlisle la rattrapa.

« Je vous remercie, mais je vous demanderais de partir d'ici. Aucun vampire buveur de sang humain n'est autorisé ici. » Jay s'avança.

« Vous êtes Laurent, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme regarda la jeune femme devant lui. L'odeur de chien était atroce pour son nez mais il était tellement intrigué qu'il passa outre.

« C'est exacte, Mademoiselle. Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Votre compagne se trouve dans le clan-sœur du mien, les Denali, en Alaska. Vous avez maintenant deux options. Ou vous continuez avec le Clan de James et le sang humain et nous vous tuons tous les trois ici et maintenant ou vous vous décidez à suivre le régime végétarien des Denali et à vivre avec votre âme-sœur en faisant tout votre possible pour ne pas succomber et je vous laisse partir, vous et vous seulement. » James siffla.

« Laurent est MON subordonné ! Je suis le seul à décider qui part et qui reste ! » Jay grogna dans sa direction puis se fût au tour de Victoria d'émettre un feulement, suivi par celui d'Edward. Laurent sortit de ses pensées. James et Victoria avaient été de puissants alliés mais il était, premièrement, fatigué des jeux de ses _amis_, et, deuxièmement, pressé de trouver son âme-sœur. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il l'attendait, il n'allait pas la laisser passer pour deux dangereux et psychotiques vampires.

« Je vais retrouver mon âme-sœur. Denali, as-tu dit ? » Carlisle prit à part le vampire et lui expliqua où les trouver. James et Victoria se trouvèrent dans une situation inconfortable et décidèrent de s'enfuir. Les Quileutes s'étaient transformés et Seth, Quil et Embry protégeaient les humains. Leah et Jay poursuivirent Victoria, aidées par les femmes Cullen et Edward. Les hommes se chargèrent de James. La course-poursuite fut longue mais les deux vampires nomades furent vaincus. Sous forme humaine de nouveau, Jay pensa à toutes les vies qui furent sauvées, maintenant que Victoria ne construirait plus d'armée. Jay espérait juste que rien de pire ne viendrait la remplacer.

* * *

Laurent avait du mal, mais il avait tenu bon. Jasper, le _Dieu de la Guerre_ avait-il découvert, l'avait beaucoup aidé. Apparemment, c'était beaucoup plus facile quand l'âme-sœur suivait le même régime ou, comme dans le cas de ceux qui étaient liés à des loups, coupait toutes envies de sang humain, sachant que leurs compagnons étaient faits pour les protéger (bien sûr, ils pouvaient toujours en boire mais la tentation n'était plus là).

Il était resté avec les Cullen quelques jours, puis étaient parti avec Jasper et Seth vers les Denali. La maison était immense, majoritairement en bois avec quelques parties en pierres et de grandes fenêtres. Elle était magnifique. Les Denali sentirent les nouveaux arrivants et sortirent.

« Jasper ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Qui est avec toi ? »

« Bonjour, Eleazar. Voici Seth, il fait partie de la tribu Quileute avec qui nous avons un traité. » Seth aboya joyeusement.

« Oui, Carlisle nous en avait vaguement parlé. »

« Et voici Laurent, qui souhaite devenir végétarien. » Le regard du chef du Clan Denali se posa sur le nouveau venu. Le teint pâle, les traits quelque peu aristocratiques, Eleazar pouvait sentir, pas tout à fait un pouvoir mais une capacité. Les yeux commençaient à peine à sortir du rouge-sang.

« Il est vrai que ce sera plus facile pour lui ici, moins de tentations. Quel âge as-tu Laurent ? »

« Je suis né au début des années 1700, à Paris. En 1706, pour être exact. J'ai été transformé peu avant les années 1740, en 1738, très exactement. Mais, j'ai toujours semblé plus jeune que mon âge. Ma beauté naturelle sans doute. » Il entendit un _'humpf'_ de dédain. Son regard se dirigea sur une beauté blonde. L'aînée des trois, sans aucun doute, et son petit air triste la rendait sublime. Lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent, il ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit de Laurent qu'elle était celle qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.


	21. 20 - Une nouvelle menace?

_**Comme d'hab, merci à celles et ceux qui suivent l'histoire. J'ai fait une petite timeline pour cette histoire, voudriez-vous que je la poste? N'oubliez pas le sondage dans mon profil!**_

* * *

_4 avril 2005_

Isabella regardait Edward Cullen. Elle ne le regardait pas franchement, non, c'était l'un de ces regards en coin qu'on les filles amoureuses mais qui ne voulaient pas que ça se sache. Elle avait eu de nombreuses demandes pour le Bal de Promo mais les avait toutes refusées. Non, elle voulait aller au bal avec Edward. Elle savait que peu, sinon personne, savait qu'il était en couple avec un autre garçon. Elle comptait profiter de cette faiblesse, de cette incapacité d'Edward à dire la vérité parce que, selon elle, il ne voulait pas être ostracisé par ses pairs. Elle profita d'un moment où il se retrouvait seul pour lui parler.

« Bonjour, Edward. »

« Isabella. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je me demandais… Tu viendrais au Bal de Promo avec moi ? »

« Désolé mais non. » Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'afficher avec Jacob. »

« Bien sûr que je vais au Bal avec Jacob. » Isabella se frustra.

« Edward, je sais bien que personne n'est au courant de ta petite histoire avec Jacob. Donc je me disais que ce serait un agréable changement pour toi de ne pas avoir à te cacher. »

« Me cacher de quoi ? Le fait que je n'étale pas ma relation au grand jour ne veut pas dire que j'en ai honte ! Jacob et moi avons pris les choses lentement et nous avons décidé qu'effectivement, il serait mieux de _'sortir du placard'_ durant le Bal de Promo. Donc, je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de faire paraître les choses comme elles ne sont pas. Au revoir. » Edward partit, colérique. Comment osait-elle remettre en doute son amour pour Jacob. Heureusement, il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de finir, il retrouverait son Jacob après.

* * *

_20 Avril 2005_

Après une nuit agitée, Jay disparut pour laisser la place à Jacob, au grand soulagement de celui-ci. Edward était resté avec lui toute la nuit, le refroidissant afin de soulager quelque peu son malaise. La chaleur inhérente d'un Protecteur ne le gênait pas, mais celle ajoutée par sa transformation le rendait grincheux.

Après une bonne douche et un bon petit-déjeuner, ils partirent en direction de Seattle afin de choisir des tenues pour leurs Bal de Promo. En effet, celui de la Push aurait lieu dans un mois pile et celui de Forks, une semaine après seulement. Comme il y avait deux thèmes différents, ils devraient acheter deux tenues. La Push avait comme thème : les créatures mythiques. Celui de Forks, Monte-Carlo. Il n'y avait pas à dire, celui de La Push avait toujours été plus comme un bal masqué qu'à un bal traditionnel. Ils étaient surtout là pour faire la fête et donc, pouvaient se permettre d'être ridicule.

Edward s'amusait comme un fou avec Jacob. Ils essayaient même des costumes complètement délirants et chacun s'amusait à prendre l'autre en photo. Puis Jacob trouva le déguisement d'Edward : une sorte de gilet sans manche en fausse fourrure (quelque chose de court et doux au toucher) et plus long autour du cou, qui ne se boutonnait pas et un pantalon fausse fourrure également, le tout en noir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le voir. Seulement voilà, Edward trouva que c'était le costume parfait et donc, ne lui montra pas. Zut !

Quant à Edward, cela lui donna l'idée pour le costume de Jacob. Si lui était une sorte de loup-garou, Jacob serait un vampire. Un de ces gothiques vampires avec un pantalon de cuir sombre, une chemise blanche à jabot, un gilet également noir en cuir, des fausses dents de vampires et des lentilles de contact. Jacob lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce quand il refusa de montrer à quoi il ressemblait et son esprit était silencieux. Zut !

* * *

_20 mai 2005_

Puisque c'était le Bal de La Push, il avait été décidé que Edward et sa famille viendrait et se préparerait dans la maison de Billy. Edward et Jacob sortirent en même temps de leur chambre respective et Jasper dû user de son pouvoir tant la tension sexuelle était palpable.

Jasper avait décidé de faire son propre bal avec Seth, puisqu'il était encore si jeune. Leah était Artémis, déesse de la Chasse Rosalie était, bien évidemment, Aphrodite et Emmett était Héphaïstos, Dieu de la Métallurgie. Embry avait revêtu une tenue d'elfe digne du _'Seigneur des Anneaux'_ et Debbie était une nymphe des bois. Autant dire qu'ils avaient eu un long discours sur les oiseaux et les abeilles. Quil ne voulait pas y aller. Il préférait faire une patrouille. Aucune fille ne l'intéressait pour le moment et il pouvait y aller l'année prochaine.

Après les traditionnelles photos, ils partirent tous en direction du lycée de La Push.

* * *

_27 mai 2005_

Ce fût au tour des Cullen d'accueillir les Quileutes. Seulement ni Quil, ni Embry, ni Debbie ne serait de cette fête. Mais ils étaient là pour prendre des photos et se moquer. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils firent sensation. Surtout Edward et Jacob. Beaucoup de filles et quelques garçons eurent le cœur brisé. Les conversations allaient bon train, ils dansèrent souvent et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Angela était avec Ben, Isabella avec Mike. Isabella avait décidé de rester discrète après sa dernière discussion avec Edward. Elle profiterait de cette été pour retourner à Phoenix voir sa mère et reviendrait bronzée, confiante et plus sexy. Edward serait alors obligé de la voir comme la femme qu'elle était et il laisserait ce gamin de Jacob.

* * *

_1__er__ juin 2005_

Embry regardait Charlie avec amusement. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse.

« Si elle dit non ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas papou, elle dira oui. » Rétorqua Debbie. Tiffany entra dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous conspirez ? » Charlie suait à grosses gouttes. Embry se retenait de rire.

« Tiff, je me disais, ça fait un petit moment qu'on est ensemble et je voulais savoir, si tu voulais venir vivre avec moi. » Le sourire de Tiffany lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait. Après un long baiser qui rendit Embry malade, Tiffany appella ses amies pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Quelques heures après, grâce aux loups et aux vampires, la maison avait changée et une pièce fut créée pour Embry, juste à côté de la chambre de Bella. Le toit était mansardé mais Embry s'en fichait. Il avait suffisamment de place. Quand Bella rentra de sa journée shopping avec ses copines, autant dire qu'elle n'en menait pas large.

* * *

_13 juillet 2005_

_La police confirme que les disparitions de sans-abris ont fortement augmentées, suggérant une intervention humaine qui ne serait pas samaritaine. En effet, les sans-abris disparus laissent toujours derrière eux leurs maigres possessions, pouvant suggérer un enlèvement._

_Les autorités recommandent à tous les sans-abris de trouver un refuge pour dormir le soir et de ne pas déambuler après le coucher du soleil. Des refuges temporaires seront mises en place dans les jours qui viennent._

_Les autorités recommandent aussi la plus grande prudence à toutes les personnes habitants ou venant à Seattle. Ne sortez jamais seul, prévenez de votre trajet._

_C'était Abby Wright…_

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, les humains étaient idiots. Croyait-il que cela résoudrait leur problème ? Les yeux rouges se portèrent sur sa prochaine victime… pardon, sur son prochain soldat.


End file.
